


Well shit 2.0

by Wayfinder2019



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alucard - Freeform, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, M/M, Male Protagonist, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Spoilers, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 36,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfinder2019/pseuds/Wayfinder2019
Summary: Ok, so i deleted the old one and want to remake it, i had some thought and want to go off some of the stories that happen in game, (events and moments in the main story) making some changes in the beginning. So SPOILER WARNING is in place, and my character is still an Asexual character. there will some original moments, but only to help with character development of my MC.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 84
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

“Ok, my name is banned till I say it’s not banned,” Lucifer hisses all his brothers bunched together with a dumb look on there faces.  
“But Lu-.”  
“Ah! Banned! Understood!” they all remain silent and nod their head collectively. Lucifer gives a deep sigh, sagging his shoulders as silence fills the room. I lean over the back of the couch and look on at the brothers raising my eyebrow, sipping the blood bag in my hand.  
“Don’t you think the reason they haven’t bothered doing things themselves is because you’ve been mothering them too much?” I question and go back to drinking the blood bag. Lucifer is before my face, his eyes piercing my red ones, his wings and horns prominent, his arms crossed and the brothers watch in anticipation. I pop the plastic straw out of my mouth, my black fringe covering my eyes, partially seeing Lucifer through them. “You know I’m right. Beel should be able to find things on his own, if Belphie wants to sleep on the couch then he learns the consequences, Levi and Satan should be able to come to an agreement about the internet. When it’s the best time to download ebooks, Mammon can use goldie all he wants, but he has to deal with the debt and you not bailing him out and Asmo . . . well, he can ask anyone for an opinion, not just you. You insist on controlling everyone that they don’t learn to be independent, you remind me of a helicopter parent, should I call Karen instead? ” I ask with a chuckle and going back to drinking. Through clenched teeth, Lucifer turns away, shifting back to his human form and leaving the room. The brothers relax and swarm around me. I hate attention.  
“There you go again Alucard,” Satan smiles.  
“Man one of these days Lucifer is going to behead you,” Mammon warns, shaking his head.  
“He has to try first,” I smile. 

Now you’re probably wondering how I end up here. It’s not a long story thankfully but an interesting one at that.

It happened so suddenly. It was an average Monday morning, following my usual routine, roll out of bed, curse the world, damning those who made Uni have early classes. Then it happened, after my morning shower, one towel wrapped around my waist and another on top of my head. Drying my hair, brushing my teeth in front of the mirror, the lights in the bathroom flicker before I was submerged in total darkness.  
Golden flames lit up the room around me, and I stand before a row of chairs in a court like room. It was silent, nearly everyone in the room had their mouths hung open, except for one. A light pink-haired gentleman gives a long stare over my body, licking his lips as his eyes slowly drawl over my abdomen. I could feel my skin crawl off my body and slither off somewhere to hide.  
A red-haired gentleman clears his throat, looking anywhere but at me, mumbling something under his breath, before sucking in air. I just stand still, toothbrush in my mouth, hand still on the toothbrush as I was mid brush, eyes popping out like that novelty destress toys.  
“Alucard!” the red-haired man finally spoke. “Welcome to Devildom, the land of demons!” I let go of the toothbrush, letting it fall to the ground. We, all fall to silence, taking some deep, un-needed breathes, feeling my chest ache as if my heart is trying to restart itself. Emotions swirling around me, filling my chest, I felt like I am about to burst  
“And you thought now was the best time to bring me here?” I ask the red-haired man, grabbing the towel off my head and wrapping the rest around me.  
“Well,” another voice chips in. The same height as the red-haired man but with a look of superiority emits around him, more in charge and less laid back than his friend. “Considering school has just started, I believe you would have been late to attend,” he gives a small smile, amused by the sudden turn of events. “Don’t expect you will get away with such liberties here at RAD,” the raven-haired man concludes. Something in me snaps.  
“Well that is true for ‘ordinary’ high schoolers but have you ever considered a uni student,” I hiss, baring my fangs. I hear audible gasps from the peanut gallery, both the raven-haired demon and red-haired demon change forms. No longer their pleasant, warm, welcoming human forms, and be at the receiving end of their monstrous forms. I sigh. Feeling my head throb suddenly. “I have no patience for this,” I grumble, hugging the blue towel closer to my body. “If this is some kind of mix up, I am more than happy to go home.” The red-haired demon relaxes and thinks over my words.  
“You are Alucard, yes?” he asks me. I keep my lips tight and nod, keeping an eye on the raven-haired demon. “Then there is no mix-up,” he laughs. I felt my jaw drop.  
“Diavolo.” Before he could utter another word, Diavolo puts his hand up.  
“Well since you’re not human, we can make this work, a perfect opportunity to bridge a relationship with demons and . . . ah, what are you exactly?” Diavolo laughs.  
“A vampire,” I reply taking a step back, not wanting to take any chances getting lunged at.  
“Incredible! I honestly thought you were just fairy tales, looks like I was wrong,” Diavolo laughs, it bounces around the room, and the other uncomfortable demons cringe. “Now, Alucard,” I stare into his golden eyes, more amused than sincere. “I am Diavolo, soon to be crowned king of Devildom and Lord of the Demons. I want to expand peace between the two worlds, and you, my lucky friend are one of the chosen two to be part of the exchange program,” he explains with a smile.  
“Me? Why me?”  
“Hmm good question, you will have to take it up with Lucifer, he was the one that chose you,” Diavolo points to Lucifer. “My second in command, my best friend and most loyal advisor.” Lucifer only grimaces at the praise.  
“I should ha e questioned faith a little more,” the demon grumbles and shifts back to his human appearance once more.  
“Aww, C’mon Lucifer,” Diavolo coos. “See this as an opportunity, a chance to get to know other creatures.” Lucifer’s scowl only seems to grow with each passing second.  
Diavolo claps his hands and another gentleman, wearing a teal blue butler outfit, walks in.  
“Yes, my lord?” he bows.  
“Barbatos, get this poor boy some clothes, please,” the lord grins and the butler does as he is told.  
“This is a bad idea,” I mumble.  
“It appears we are to be at an agreement,” Lucifer mumbles. Diavolo, on the other hand, hasn’t seemed to notice as he is in his own stupor. With a deep sigh, Lucifer straightens his back. “You will be staying here, taking on tasks throughout the year and once it is done, you will write a report to Diavolo and me about your experience in the year. As for accommodation, you will be staying with my brothers and me.”  
“Brothers?” I squeak.  
“Why hello,” the pink-haired gentleman was already by my side, his hands already caressing my cheek, staring intensely into my eyes. “I’m Asmodeus, the avatar of lust. I can show you a perfect time,” he smiles. My skin just tore itself off. I slap his hand away and move back, baring my fangs.  
“No way!” I hiss, grimacing at the felt of his touch still lingering on my skin.  
“Hmm, odd. That usually works,” Asmodeus pouts.  
“Really now Asmo, you could have been more subtle,” a blonde-haired man scolds, a book already opened, held with one hand, the other on his hip.  
“I’m hungry,” another whines His hand on his stomach, pouting like a sad dog. Hearing those words, reminded me of my own hunger. The lingering burn in the back of my throat. Growing more uncomfortable with each second.  
“I know Beel, we’ll go home soon,” another demon sighs, hugging his pillow. Lucifer clears his throat, glowering at his brothers.  
“You have already met Asmo. The one holden the book is Satan, though look can be deceiving, he is the Avatar of Wrath,” Satan glowers back at Lucifer and upturns his nose and goes back to his book. “The Hungry one is Beezlebub, the Avatar of Gluttony, the other with the pillow is Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth.” Belphegor lazily waves his hand, seems to be more relaxed than he initially being at the start.  
“You said there would be food,” Beel whimpers.  
“Not now, be patient,” Lucifer hisses.  
Barbatos enters the hall once more, holden neatly folded black clothes. I sigh in relief and take them from his hold, thanking him in the process.  
“Do you need help changing into them?” Asmo asks, giving me a wink.  
“NO!” I snap at the demon.  
Grimacing, I sigh to myself and look at the demons. I didn’t ask for this, but then again, no one does.  
“At least it’s not another human,” I hear Belphegor yawn and then going to sleep.


	2. Animal blood isnt good

Soooo hungry. Everything practically hurts, every nerve in my body is on fire, my throat is practically parched, my fangs are no longer retractable. The avatar of gluttony has nothing on me.   
“I’m Hungry,” Beel whines sitting at the kitchen table. Satan working hard at the stove, prepping for tonight's dinner.   
“I know Beel, you just have to wait, have you looked for a small snack in the fridge?” Satan compromises. Beel only moans and shakes his head.  
“At least you get something in the fridge, I have to wait for Lucifer to get back,”” I grumble. Satan knits his brow together, worry filling the demon as he looks at my weakened form.  
“Tell me, Alucard, what does it feel like when a vampire doesn’t eat for a while?” Satan asks. I wonder if he is trying to take my mind off this or making it worse – I can’t tell.  
“Everything burns, a horrible ache in the back of my throat, the longer I go without blood, the worse I get, my mind is the first to go, a savage beast, a monster takes over, seeks and hunts for blood till I am sated. It is me, but I am not consciously there. If I am unable to get any, my body begins to shut down, my lizard brain will cruelly taunt me. I’ll dream of hunting, feeding, its pushing and reminding me of what will make me better. It’s . . . a maddening experience. Many vampires don’t turn out the same when they go through starvation,” I wrap myself into a little ball, memories of those nights in the cell flash forward into the forefront of my brain.   
I see Beel from the corner of my eye, his mouth left hanging, with half-chewed food in his gob. He swallows it all, and stares down at his feet before nodding to himself and walk to my side and putting his forearm in my face. My eyes widen at the muscled arm, I look up at Beel incredulously.  
“You’ll feel better if you drink blood? Then take mine,” Beel insists.   
“Beel, you don’t know if demon blood is ok for Alucard to drink,” Satan presses, panic edging the back of his voice.   
Something stirs in my chest, a dull ache presenting itself within my heart. A lump forms in my throat, replacing the painful burn, Beel's eyes and mine connect, his purple eyes staring deep into mine, his stoic expression unbreaking. His arm still in front of me, I can hear the blood pumping into my ears, swallow the nonexistent spit and the lump in my throat away and slowly open my mouth, my fangs protruding from my mouth and inching closer to Beel skin. I can feel the warmth radiating from him.   
“Enough!” Lucifer’s voice booms, I pull away before I have a chance to break the skin. “That was very reckless Beel,” Lucifer glowers, gliding to the kitchen tables and placing the plastic bag in front of me. Beel pouts and looks away.  
“I . . . understand how he feels,” Beel murmurs, looking away from me and focusing his gaze on the stone floor.   
“Well next time you feel like feeding him your blood, come and get me,” Lucifer chastises. I remain silent and go through the bag, eyeballing the blood in the container. Nose twitches, acknowledging the familiar smell, dread only pools in my stomach, knowing precisely what's in the plastic container. I look over and see Lucifer is still lecturing Beel, I take another whiff before snapping the lid open and taking a sip. I flinch, the bad blood swimming around my tastebuds, all instincts screaming to spit it out, tightening my lips shut, gagging internally. I know I do not want to piss off the oldest brother anymore and force myself to swallow the foul-tasting animal blood.   
“Are you all right?” Satan asks with a glass of water in his hand and passing it to me. I thank him and glug it down. The older brother seems to notice and stops mid-lecture.  
“Is there a problem?” he asks arms crossed once more, a tired look upon his features, his nose turned up.  
“It’s animal blood,” I mumble pushing the bag away.  
“So, it is blood, cheaper and easy to obtain,” Lucifer argues, and I shake my head.   
“It makes us sick. Severe side effects on our bodies and minds, you will only push me to insanity if forcing me to drink this,” I grumble. Memories of the cell return, the disparity for feeding on rats, my body forcing myself to throw up, I fought the urge numerous times but ending up in worse condition than before.   
“You cannot be serious,” Lucifer grumbles. I glare at the demon, baring my fangs at him.   
“I’ll drink it, but I’ll be throwing it back up, and I won’t be cleaning it, your choice,” I hiss. Lucifer remains silent, holding his chin and thinks it over, both brothers watch in anticipation as the eldest makes his decision.   
“Very well but it will be some time before I can obtain any human blood, so try to drink that in the meantime,” Lucifer smiles, a glint of sadistic cruelty in his eyes. I smile back, slowly rising from my chair and grabbing the container. Lucifers smile gradually disappears and watches me chug the blood, ignoring all urges to hurl it back up. I gasp, dropping the empty container on the ground, my body twitches, and burns, my stomach churning, rejecting the animal blood inside. I prop myself against the table, taking large unneeded breathes, trying my best to not hurl.  
“This is on your head,” I mumble to Lucifer and slowly leave the kitchen, making it back to my room and collapsing onto my bed, passing out.


	3. This isn’t a good idea

“Has anyone gone to check on him?” I hear Satan’s voice outside my door. I swallow the nonexistent spit, my mouth is dry as the Sahara desert, I can feel the skin on my lips chapped and my body heavy, head zapping at random intervals.   
“No, why does it matter anyway, it's just a vampire, aren’t they weak like a succubus?” I hear Mammon.  
“No, Mammon, according to Alucard, they are quite strong, hence why they can live amongst humans easier” I hear Satan sigh.   
“Well we have to get him up, Lucifer is going to be really mad if he’s late,” I hear Levi sigh.   
I snap my eyes open, the candle lights in my room sting my eyes, I shut them quickly, exhaling I slowly get myself out of bed, blinking the soreness from my eyes and allowing them to adjust to the dim light. Thank god its always night in Devildom. I think to myself. With another breath, I lift from the bed, my legs wobble, struggling to take a step at a time.  
“I hear movement,” Levi squeaks. I roll my eyes whilst putting my uniform on.   
“See nothing to worry about,” Mammon laughs.   
“We should be,” Satan only sighs. “He drank a whole container of animal blood, he’s been in his room for the last twenty-four hours.”  
“I don’t see how this is a problem, let alone mine,” Mammon groans.   
“He’s sick.” Is all Satan replies with.   
Enough of their banter, I stumble to the door and open it, facing the three demon brothers. All three had their mouths left open and eyes pop out. I glare at them and slowly push past.   
“I don’t appreciate talking about me like that,” I mumble my voice sounding like I swallowed gravel. They stay silent, all three on my heel, making our way to the dining table. I stop at the entrance and turn to the brothers, frowning at all three of them as they all seem to have something to say. “Go on, say what’s on your minds,” I sigh.  
“Are you feeling all right?” Asks Satan.  
“You don’t look . . . good,” Mammon remarks.  
“You’re more pale than normal, you were paler than me before but this . . . this is a new level of pale,” Levi pouts. Don’t tell me he’s jealous of that.  
“Yes, well my new . . . diet has some interesting side effects,” I hiss and turn my back to them.  
“Will you be able to cope with going to school?” Satan asks me. I stop midway and look back and gave the demon a cruel grin.   
“I’ll make it work.”

***

“All right give me the deets. God, yes or no, real or not, lay it on me,” I ask the small angel, leering over him, eyeing his nervous stature, covering his mouth with his hands and shaking like a little puppy. “C’mon, you’ve been yapping about how awful I am for the last fortnight, and now you decide to keep your mouth shut,” I growl. The little angel pins himself against the stone wall of the steps, his hands still covering his mouth, shaking under my gaze. “I want an answer,” I hiss my fangs predominantly showing, the angel’s eyes widen at the site and squeaks.  
“Humans made him up,” I look over my shoulder and see the other angel answer on behalf of the small one. I straighten my back, a smile gracing my lips.  
“Called it. Same with the Devil?” I ask, and he nods, a smile in return. “Huh, so the realms we are in, are they just place for you to all live in? I ask.  
“Very much, Humans created this idea of a god and devil to control the masses,” Siemon clarifies.  
“Siemon!” the little one yaps. “We were meant to keep that a secret,” Luke snaps. Siemon only smiles at the angel.  
“I understand, it gives many humans hope, but if someone wants to know the truth, there is no harm in telling them,” Luke only huffs and crosses his arms.  
“Horrid demons, monstrous vampires, I don’t want to be here anymore.”  
“You and me both kid,” I comment.  
“I’m not a kid!” Luke yells. The bell signals the beginning of a new class, both angels jump to alert and look to each other. “Time for another class,” Luke sighs. Siemon nods and looks back to me.  
“You coming too Alucard?” he asks me. Before I could open my mouth, a sweet, thick, heady scent wafts into my nose. My own throat ignites like a furnace, the nerves in my body ignite, sending painful shockwaves through me. I stumble to the wall, leaning on it for support. “Alucard! You ok?” Siemon cries. I clench my jaw. Picturing myself walking down these halls, chasing the warlock, pinning him down and drinking every drop of his powerful blood, helpless screams fall on deaf ears as I drink my fill.   
“You . . . go ahead . . . I just need . . . to catch my . . . breath,” I rasp, holding back every instinct in my body.   
“Are you sure?” I nod vigorously and slowly fall to the ground, my back leaning against the wall. Both angels seemed hesitant but eventually left me alone, and I am left with the thoughts of the hunt. 

Blood, need blood, human blood, fresh, warm, sweet, human blood. Please, someone, get me out of here. Damn humans, this damn cell, this is what happens when you show some such kindness, they spit in your face and throw you into a prison under the church. Too many dead rats, I feel so sick. 

“Alucard,” I hear their voice. “Alucard,” Beel? “Here, just don’t tell Lucifer, ok?” I felt his warm skin against my cold lips, my teeth scrape the surface. He smells bland, but is persistent and pushes my fangs into his skin, and blood pooling into my mouth. Just as I expected it’s tasteless, barely any nutrients within the demon's blood. No wonder I didn’t find them appetising, one mouthful and nothing happens. I pull away, gently grabbing Beel’s arm.  
“Thanks . . . “I whisper.  
“Don’t you need more?” Beel asks. I slowly open my eyes and see the worry adorning the demon's face. I smile a little, a flutter growing in my chest.   
“I do, but your blood isn’t helping, but thank you, Beel. I appreciate it.”  
“Beel? Alucard? Is everything all right?” a heartbeat bangs loudly into my ears, the rich, warm scent takes over. Solomon. Beel takes note of my change of stance and quickly pins me to the wall.  
“Solomon, run.”


	4. I’m not mad, Just disappointed

“What exactly happened Beel?” I hear Lucifer’s muffled voice.  
“Solomon came by, and Alucard lost it,” Beel explains, his voice stoic as always.   
“Lost it? Lost it, how?” Lucifer asks his voice gripped with frustration.  
“I can answer that one,” I hear Solomon chip in. “Have you been feeding him human blood?” he asks in return.  
“No, I haven’t been able to get any, in fact, I gave him animal blood,” Lucifer answers the edge is gone and replaced with a tired dullness. I hear Solomon sigh.  
“You should have come to me, I know plenty of places that supply for vampires if they wish to go human friendly,” Solomon explains. “Alucard did tell you animal blood will make him sick, yes?” there was a long silence, all can be heard is the beating heart of the wizard. Every instinct ignited within me, begging to sate my hunger.   
“He may have mentioned it,” Lucifer mumbles.   
“Well that isn’t good now, is it?” I ear Diavolo chip in, his footsteps coming closer. “You are meant to make Alucards time here welcoming,” Diavolo says, his voice laced with disappointed sadness. I could feel Lucifers second-hand shame, from Diavolos disapproval. Someone being disappointed in you is worse than being angry at you. “Solomon, could you go with Lucifer and get blood for Alucard please?” he asks.   
“Of course, it would be nice to not receive another bite from Alucard when I see him next,” Solomon chuckles. Did I get a chance to bite him?  
“Beel, can you stay with Alucard till he wakes?” Diavolo asks.  
“Sure, but what if I get hungry?” Beel asks in return.   
“I’ll come to get Belphie to stay with you, better to have you both watching over him,” Lucifer sighs.   
“Excellent, then it's settled, I have some things to attend with, I’m sure I can trust you to look after this properly now, Lucifer?” Diavolo asks his voice sound much higher than usual.   
“Of course,” Lucifer is quick to respond and leave. Dragging the only beating heart away, I tried to move, but my body feels so weak, I wanted to chase after it. Everything burns.   
I feel so tired just fighting this nature, so sleepy. 

***

I wake in a forest clearing, the sun shines brightly around the grassy patch, surrounded by colourful flowers and a nearby river can be heard. Birds singing in the trees, and a high pitched giggle can be heard. I get up from the damp grass, stumbling over my feet, walking to the running river.   
There sat a young woman, giggling at the small feline next to her, patting its white and black striped fur, the kitten plays with the ruffles of her white dress. Her auburn hair dances in the gentle breeze, her bright blue eyes sparkle in the light, shimmering with life, the sun’s light bounces off her pale skin. Her gaze met mine. She smiles at me and gently picks the kitten up and placed it on her lap.  
“Hello, Alucard,” she greets. I open my mouth, but my voice is caught in my throat. “It’s so nice to finally meet you,” she smiles.   
“Meet me?” I ask finally abling myself to speak, she nods and lets the feline go. “Who are you?” I ask her and watch the feline run towards me, brushing itself against my legs.   
“Oh, I’m Lillith, and I need your help.” 

***

I hear muffled voices surround me, I open my eyes, stinging from the bright light, bodies blurred as they surround me. I have this sudden impulse to say one word as it sprung to my mind. “Lillith.”  
“What did you say!?” Lucifers voice booms in my ears. I remain unresponsive, my conscious state igniting the terrible pain within my body.   
“Lucifer calm down,” Diavolo’s voice cools him.   
“Here Alucard,” Solomon's voice enters my head, cold plastic touches my lips, a small bead of blood leaves the packet and flows into my mouth. A frenzied state overcomes me, like a shark tasting flesh, I rip the bag from his hands, devouring the packet within a second.   
“More,” I rasp. Another is, in my view, I waste no time drinking.   
“He . . . did say Lillith, didn’t he,” Belphie murmurs. Beel nods, both staring at me as I drink.


	5. The truth with a twist

I awaken in the strange forest once more, on the soft grass, the sunlight no longer filters through the leaves. Instead, I am greeted by the stars of the night and quiet, eerie ‘who’s’ of the owl. I get up once more, walking to the river, listening for the familiar laugh.  
I stop and see Lillith sitting on a white iron chair, roses patterned into the metal and a white table before her, small teacups placed on either side and a pot of tea brewing.   
“Oh, Alucard! Come, sit, join me for some tea,” She smiles, waving her hand towards the empty chair on the other side. I nod and silently make my way to the chair, comfortably sitting in the seat and watch her grab the pot. “Tea?” she asks.  
“Um . . . yes please,” I reply, and Lillith pours the hot brewed water into the cup.  
“Sorry about my Brothers,” she begins, and I frown, unsure by who she means.  
“Brothers? I’m afraid I’m a little lost,” I reply, Lillith's eyes widen and stop pouring.   
“Oh gosh, sorry, I was so wrapped about meeting you. I didn’t mention anything,” she whimpers and puts the pot down.  
“No, it's okay, we were interrupted when you said your name, we didn’t get a chance to talk.” She nods and takes a deep breath.  
“Right, of course. I am sorry about that. I was hoping to explain everything back then,” she grins and grabs a small silver pourer. “Milk?” I shake my head. “My brothers, you’re living with them,” she says simply and puts the pourer down. My eyes widen.   
“Wait, all seven of them?” she nods again.   
“Yep, and I’m you’re great grandmother by five times,” Lillith giggles. I felt my jaw drop.  
“Wait so your my great – great – great – great – great Grandmother?” I counted the ‘greats’ with my fingers, reaching up to five. Lillith eagerly nods. “Does mean I’m related to them,” a part of me cringes internally. Lillith burst out into laughter.  
“No, silly, we call each other family, but we were never related,” I relax and lean into my chair. This is a little too much.   
“Then why I am here?” I ask her crossing my arms. Lillith becomes silent and sadly looks into her teacup, hoping the answers are inside the brewed leaves.   
“They’re . . . all fractured . . . angry and lost, I worry about them, I cannot rest till I know they are happy, but I’m also hoping to help you as well,” she answers.  
“Me?” she nods again.  
“You’ve been alone for so long, I thought if I bring you to them, you will finally find a place to call home.” A sharp pain spikes through my chest, I can feel the ache grow deeper and deeper as I dive into my memories. All those years alone as a child to adulthood too. . . my death and then my unlife. “I knew my blood was more special than an average person, but I didn’t think my descendant would end up like this,” Lillith smiles softly at me. I look away and turn to my feet.   
“What do you want me to do?” I ask diverting the topic back to her brothers.   
“Be with them, get to know them, and when the time is right to mention me, tell them I love them all dearly, I never blamed Beel or Belphie and to Lucifer tell him, thank you.”  
“Why thank you?” Lillith smiles, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
“Let me tell you what happened.”

***

I open my eyes, embracing the familiar glow of the candlelight. I am in my room, still adjusting to the new smells and layout, loving the green foilage and the trees leaves hanging above my head. I feel at peace, looking at the glowing hanging candles. I lift my hand in the air, hoping to touch the candles above.   
Lillith . . . I think back to our conversation, frustration and deep sadness linger in my bones. Why keep such a secret from those you love, why burden yourself like this? Family is to share the burden, to fight for one another . . . would they truly ever do that, if any enemy or some great force threatening to destroy them, would they fight for each other or run to live another day?   
I have seen many vampires fight for the ones they love, not once do they abandon each other. We are selfish like that – we kill anyone who dares touch those we cherish. I wonder if we have souls . . . are we more honourable than a demon? With a heavy sigh, I lower my hand and turn to face the door. Would their opinion of him change if they learnt the truth?


	6. “Whose, that vampire?”

‘Whose this new student who has graciously presented his presence within the RAD community? Eyes red as blood and just as terrifying as Lucifer’s piercing gaze! Skin pale than the moon and a complexion far greater than Asmodeus. Strength ten times than Beezlebub himself, does he work out?! Rumours have it, he even has beaten the avatar of wraith himself in a game of chess! This vampire certainly has given the student council a run for their money!   
We have asked numerous students on their opinion on the new student – here’s what they had to say!

“I walked past him in the hall the other night, he looks over to me, my heart practically gave way, I thought I was going to die!”

“All the ghosts in the library tell me they like him, always leaving the vampire a small gift, 

“The vampire always seems to be hanging those brothers – it’s crazy, I mean most of them are a nuisance, and all the girls seem to dig him, which sucks even more.”

“He’s so, so, so, so hot, I mean I would let him suck my blood anytime, I wonder if he wants to *#%& and then *&%#&%” – we had to sensor the succubus for reader appropriation.

“For a vampire, it's interesting to sense a soul within him, do vampires have souls?”

Good question from one of our lower demons! Do they have souls and what for? Do they feel guilty if they eat? So many unanswered questions!

We even have some exclusive, never seen before photos of the infamous vampire, donated by a generous – who shall not be named for privacy reasons . . .’

I felt the rage bubble beneath me, looking over the so-called ‘exclusive’ photos. One if me just coming out form a shower, a towel wrapped my waist and my black hair dripping wet. I can tell the so-called ‘anonymous’ individual, considering they are hiding my closet. Fucking Mammon! Another is me drinking my blood pack in the garden, playing on my phone in my PJ’s – he’s hiding in the bushes to get this one. The last one of me is me sleeping on the couch and Blephie snuggling up against me. I don’t mind the demon doing that, I was not aware of this snuggle period, I awoke to him on the floor, I just assumed he laid there to begin with. Though this picture is rather cute, I should cut this out . . . my eyes landed on the passage underneath.

‘Ooo la, la, is Belphie and the vampire a new fling? So close and so quickly? Is this vampire only interested in edgy emo boys? I can’t wait to find out!’

When I find the writers of this newsletter, I will kill every single one of them but first. I march to my bedroom door, slamming it open and sucking in the most air I can get.  
“MAMMON!” Props to Lucifer for teaching me this. 

Gardening 101

I sit on the garden bench, slowly savouring the blood in my hand, a part of me wishing this was a human to feast on, I hate drinking these. I deeply sigh, knowing I won’t be eating anyone for a whole year . . . this may be the longest year of my life.   
“Hello, little flower,” Beel's voice catches my attention, I look up from my feet and see the orange hair demon kneel before a flower, a small smile is on his lips, but his eyes show me deep concern. I silently watch the demon, grabbing his little water pot and sprinkling water over the sad, wilting flower. “You are looking very beautiful today,” my eyes widen hearing those words leave his lips. Beel frowns, still watching the flower with his intense eyes, waiting for something to happen. Without a word, I walk up to Beel and inspect the flower. It’s white petals a slowly falling off, it tilts over, struggling to stand up straight.  
“What are you doing, Beel?” the demon jumps and looks up to me.  
“Oh, Alucard, I didn’t hear you,” Beel clears his throat and stands up, his eyes are looking everywhere else but at me. “I was . . . just talking to this flower . . .” he mumbles, his cheeks turning pink. A smile creeps upon my features. “I want to help it grow, and Mammon suggested to talk to the flower,” Beel sadly looks back at the small flower. “But it doesn’t seem to be working.”  
“Well . . . Mammon is somewhat right,” I begin and kneel before the flower, inspecting its soil. “It may need food, or the soil could be bad or might be cold, there are many factors,” I murmur gently touching its petals. “Poor little Daisey,” I whisper.   
“How do you know so much about flowers?” Beel asks me.  
“I garden a bit when you’ve been around for as long as I, you pick things up.”  
“Teach me,” my eyes widen, and I look back up to Beel, his own eyes full of determination. “I want to help this little flower,” my heart, though no longer beating, started up again, just to skip a beat. Something stirs in my chest, something so wholesome and unexpected, I wanted to help him, I wanted to teach him, I grew excited to be around him.  
“Of course, I would love too,” I smile at him and Beel gives his biggest smile back.   
“Great! Let’s go, we need to get food for the plant and for me as well!” he declares, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him. I notice the warmth coming from his hand, warming my own if I could blush, I would.


	7. Food, glorious food

Satan comes into the kitchen, looking at the time, I realise its time for dinner to be prepared. Satan only stops at the doorway, his own eyes widening at my hunched form, his mouth slightly opened, taking note of the piece of toast in my hand.   
“Since when you can eat food?” he asks me, collecting himself and moving pass the door to the fridge.   
“Always,” I respond, mouth full of toast. “I get a hankering of this spread I like,” I mumble, picking up the yellow labelled jar. Satan looks over his shoulder.  
“Vegemite?” he says out loud and I nod.  
“Only spread I can get back at home, I asked Lucifer to pick me some up, with Diavolo’s influence of course,” I give a fanged smile.   
“Ah, clever,” he giggles, grabbing a strange arrange of foods to prep.   
“Do you need a hand?” I ask Satan. The demon seemed to be taken aback, he pauses, thinking over my words, he doesn’t really know what to say.   
“Is there a catch?” he asks me, I raise my eyebrow at him, not what to make of his suspicion but when you live with demons your whole life, I can understand why you need to be on your toes. I get up from the stool and grab out the ingredients I had asked from in the human world.   
“No, I genuinely like to cook from time to time, it provides no sustenance, but I like to practice.” Satan stays quiet before nodding and giving a small smile.   
“Very well, if you could help with Beel’s portion, that would be helpful,” I nod.  
“Let me worry about Beel,” I smile.   
“Thank you Alucard, that is most appreciative,” I shrug and begin prepping a dish Beel would like from the human world. A memory of an old meal I use to make when I was child resurfaces, I remember the giddiness of having enough to purchase the ingredients, a warm fire to cook with, my stomach growling, eagerly anticipating to eat the dish I so dearly coveted. A dish, I still eat to this very day . . . food is a representation of many things for the human race. It brings unity between cultures, a universal language that anyone can understand. A specific recipe, a technique with fire, spices and herbs clashing, and stories . . . you’d be surprised how many stories are created because of one simple dish. Is this what is still like to be human . . .   
“This is really salty,” I hear Beel’s voice break my train of thought. I look over and see Beel with a spoon, slowly savouring the vegemite in his mouth. A part of me dies a little on the inside.  
“Beel, that’s not how you eat it!” I yell quickly taking the jar off him. Beel is a little startled but looks away in shame.  
“Sorry,” he murmurs. I take a deep breath and turn back from his and grab another slice of bread.  
“Let me show you.” Satan also watched in curiosity, preparing the piece of toast, using butter and a small amount on the knife to spread on the piece. Handing it back to Beel, he smiles and devours the piece.  
“That tastes much better.” I smile at the demon and go back to preparing the rest of dinner with Satan.  
***

“Woah, dinner looks crazy good!” Levi gasps.   
“Levi no phones at the table,” Lucifer chides.  
“But this is so photo worthy I need to post how good this looks,” Levi whines.  
“Thank you, but Alucard also helped, gave some pointers to what I could do for the dish.” Satan laughs.  
“Explains the fancy dish Beel got,” Mammon grumbles.  
Alucard helped?” Lucifer clarifies. Satan hums in response. “Hm, for someone whose diet is only blood, I am surprised.”  
“He should be sitting with us since he helped,” Asmo puts in, but I hear Lucifer sigh.  
“If your comfortable with him drinking from a blood pact, then please invite him over,” Lucifer challenged, a hint of sadistic amusement lacing his voice. All the brothers kept quiet, all-knowing this is the end of the conversation. A sharp ache suddenly appears in my chest, I shouldn’t be sad but a apart of me wishes to sit at the table and enjoy their conversations. Heh, this will only happen Devildom freezes over. I breathe out and remove myself away from the hall, heading back to my room. 

one piece, undertale, yugioh and pokemon

I stand at the wooden, my hands clenched, baling into fists, dread only pools into my stomach. I’m going to get a massive headache from this. Swallowing the final ounce of fear in me, I raide my hand and knock on the door. I hear groan on the other side, with a few clicks and taps, I hear footsteps walk up to the door.  
“If you wish to enter my domain you must answer the following question,” I hear Levi’s muffled voice on the other end. “The following excerpt is from the The Tale of the Seven Lords, Volume 5, Page 307. The lord of Masks was named so because he wore a mask at all times. He did this to hide the intense anger he felt toward the Lord of Corruption, and Now the actual question is . . . the horns of a certain animal were painted onto the mask worn by the Lord of Masks, tell me what animal was it?” I’m regretting this already.  
“Levi, I don’t really watch or read any of the TSL series . . . I’m not really into that,” I say and I hear loud error noise come from the other side.  
“Then you shall not enter, Normie.”  
“Fine, I talk to you through the door. I was told I could hit you up for some recommendations for anime, manga and games exclusive to the demon world, all my stuff in the human world are back at home and I’m having a hard time convincing Lucifer to grab my stuff,” I hear the door unclick and a small crack open. Levi’s eyes can be seen through the gap.  
“What kind of stuff?”  
“My consoles and PC for one, my old phone is back at home and I can’t the latest issues of one piece on this new phone. The games like Kingdom hearts isn’t going to be released down here and same with the new deltarune game, I won’t be able to play any of those while I am down here and the new pokemon DLC is coming out and I won’t be able to play it either . . . this sucks.”  
“One Piece is such a normie show,” Levi tsks, my eyes widen, a spark ignites within me.  
“Dems fighting words,” I growl. Levi is taken back, his eyes widen in fear, taking a long gaze at my fangs. “I bet you haven’t even bothered watching it, let me guess, too weak to watch all nine hundred episodes, I bet you gave up trying to read the manga too,” I snigger and Levi swings the door wide open.   
“I can marathon any show I want and be able to rewatch it again in your sleep,” Levi challenges.  
“Oh really, you want to really, you, me, nine hundred episodes back to back,” I take him on, Levi backs away a little startled and a little surprised for me to be doing this.   
“You really haven’t bothered with the TSL series?” he clarifies, changing the subject. I let it go and shrug.  
“Just not into shows about demons and vampires, I am one and I don’t really want to think about when I want to enjoy something,” I answer. Levi stays quiet and moves aside.   
“Is One piece any good?” he asks me as I walk through the threshold. I turn to the demon and smile.  
“Of course, a show about a man to become the pirate king, and a willingness to protect his Nakama at all costs, is an awesome show in my eyes.”  
“Nakama?” Levi questions and closes the door.  
“You guys don’t have that saying? Huh makes sense your all demons and succbi. Its a name we use for our close friends or friends we consider as family,” I smile and Levi’s eyes widen.  
“Nakama . . . something close to a true friend, right?” he asks looking away from me and to his feet.  
“Yeah, but I think more. Nakame tends to be seen more special than true friend, but its similar.” Levi frowns, his cheeks turning red, growing flustered, his eyes holding a deep frustration within.  
“Who would want that with a lame otaku like me, I mean, true friend, nakama, that will never happen with someone like me,” he grumbles. “I’m just a loser.” I remain silent and slowly approach the self loathing demon, he seemed to be apprehensive as I came closer and put my hands on his shoulders. “Wah, what normie tactics are you playing here,” he whines.  
“You’re not a loser.” Levi opens his mouth. “Ah, no. If I thought you were, I wouldn’t have come here, I would have ignored you but I didn’t.” I remove my hands and nod at the demon. “You’re pretty cool, we like the same things, if we talked more we could have gotten to know each other and become friends,” I give Levi a reassuring smile. His mouth is slightly left open, cheeks still burning red and . . . tears?  
“Y-you r-really m-mean t-that?” he asks wiping his eyes.   
“Of course.”

*A few hours Later*

“Lucifer!” I smash his office door down, Levi following behind in toe. “You need to go to the Human world can get my stuff! I need to prove Levi Charizard is better than Blastoise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, Vegemite . . . if you don't know, is an Australian condiment and if you probably guessed, yes I am from Australia. :3


	8. You’re not so bad after all

“Brrr, why is it so cold all of a sudden!” Mammon whines, wrapping himself in my blankets, looking to the demon, annoyed his cologne is now going to be all over, I’m going to be smelling his scent for days.  
“Cause winter is coming,” I deepen my voice, trying my best to impersonate a character. Levi laughs and grabs a few pieces of popcorn from Beel. Beel watches Levi like a hawke, already counting the pieces between his fingers.  
“Oooh shush, is . . . is mary ok?!” Levi shakes my shoulder, intently moving to the screen.  
“Oi, move your head!” Mammon sits up, the blanket wrapped around his shoulder and moving Levis head. “Is he really?!” Mammon chokes up . . . tears slowly streaming down his face. Levi follows suit, desperately trying to hold back the tears. Beel stops eating the popcorn for a second and intently watches the scene, his shoulder slump and his mouth turns downwards.  
I hear footsteps coming towards my door, the knob turning and the door creaking open. I recognise the black and white hair and purple eyes peeking through.  
“There you all are,” Belphie states, swinging the door open. None of the brothers responded too engrossed into One Piece. I smile at the younger brother and pause the anime.  
“HEY!” they all shout at me.  
“Belphie has been looking for you guys,” I respond  
“What . . . is . . . it?” Mammon sniffles, quickly rubbing his eyes.  
“Lucifer wanted me to tell you dinner is ready,” Blehpie responds with a sigh, already closing his eyes.  
“F-fine, we’re coming,” Mammon responds in a muffled reply, finally removing all traces of his tears. “Alucard you coming?” Mammon smiles to me.  
“You forgot again, didn’t you Mammon,” Levi sighs and shakes his head. Mammon frown and puts his hands on his hips.  
“This rule is stupid, he wants us to get along with humans, but suddenly a vampire is not an option, Diavolo would say otherwise,” Mammon huffs.  
“I didn’t know you wanted me to join you for dinner so badly, Mammon?” I tease, and his cheeks turn red.  
“N-not that I care or a-anything,” he stutters. “W-who cares if you join us or not,” he mumbles removing the blanket and getting off my bed. Levi gets up, and so does Beel. Before Beel takes another step, he looks to me, his stern eyes turn soft, his lips pout. I give Beel a reassuring smile.  
“It’s cool Beel, tell Regina I said hi,” I chuckle. Beel nods and without a word leaves and suddenly it is just Belphie and me.  
“Beel has taken a shine to you,” he states looking to the open doorway. “What do you think of him?”  
“He’s sweet. You look past the gluttony, and you see another layer to him, a layer that many people don’t acknowledge,” Belphie’s eyes widen, his mouth opens but closes and turn upright.  
“You’re not so bad after all.”

Winter is coming

I stand in front of the window, watching Mammon and Beel work in the garden, the sky is still unnaturally dark but oddly enough to give life to this little garden.  
“You’re still worried about this flower Beel?” Mammon mumbles carrying the shade cloth. Beel only nods in response carrying a large hay bail in one hand and stakes in the other. He’s like Zorro with his weights. I think to myself with a smile. “And I have to help you because?” Mammon trails off waiting for Beel answer.  
“Alucard said you were the best person to ask,” Beel answers and Mammons face lit up like the sun. Hook, line and sinker.  
“Well I am the greatest, consider me the best gardener to know as well,” he chuffs, but Beel ignored him and continues to lay out the stakes. “Sooo, what are these for?” he asks watching Beel intently hammer one stake into the ground.  
“It’s getting cold, Alucard says we need to keep the flower warm,” Beel half-heartedly explains. I just smile, watching Mammon grow more and more confused.  
I turn my head, hearing the footsteps coming around the corner. Much to my displeasure, I am greeted with the last person I wanted to see.  
“Ah, Alucard, I had a feeling you would be here,” Lucifer announces monotone, coming closer to me each step before stopping at the window beside me and watch his younger brothers work in the garden. “Should I ask?” he enquires to me. I shrug, and Lucifer shoots me a glare. “Well, before I say anything else, I am personally holding you responsible,” I frown at the demon myself.  
“Ok . . . what is it that I have done to warrant this reaction?” I ask monotone myself.  
“You’re . . . delightful conversation with Diavolo last week,” Lucifer hisses. I think back to what was spoken, mostly curiosity of the time I was human, but I do remembering Yule traditions I celebrate now as a vampire and when I was human.  
“Ah, Yule. I’m guessing the demon lord himself want to celebrate, I’m not surprised considering you are demons,” I muse, giving Lucifer a shit-eating grin. “But I am happy to help you, it’s so nice for you to come and ask me for assistance,”  
“W-what, that’s.”  
“No, no,” I cut Lucifer off. “It’s ok, I get it, it’s tough for a demon who doesn’t know anything about human world traditions, I can’t possibly expect of you to get this right, no, we need a professional, someone who has done this for centuries. Well, Lucifer, I would be honoured to help you in your plight. It's nice you came to me in your time of need,” I mock the demon and swiftly turn around before allowing him to say something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, i had fun writing the end.
> 
> Also side note, i write professionally and posted some works online, got a horrible review, practically said awful things about my story - and it was out of the blue too, like no idea what warranted this. i know its small compared to all the good reviews i get but it stings and really knocks my confidence down in my writing. reasons why i took a break, as my mental health has been crumbling. sorry to mention this but i feel like i had to tell someone.


	9. Sleepovers, I don’t think I want to sleepover

This is . . . odd, very odd. Never before would I have imagined to be in lord Diavolo’s castle and . . . have a sleepover? Well more like a celebration but still, this is so strange. Even the demon lord himself has told the brothers to shed their human forms and enjoy their demonic features—all of them relating to their traits.   
“Ah Lucifer still beautiful back when he was an angel and still is as a demon,” Diavolo praises. I still wonder if there is genuinely anything going on between those two. The angels are here, and so is Solomon, Belphie has kept a distance from the wizard, sparing a glare or two his way. This is odd, I have told someone how odd this is.  
“Do vampires have a true form Alucard?” Simeon asks. I was taken back as I never really thought about it. Considering our fangs hide within our skulls, there is nothing else, other than our eyes been red.   
“Ah, no . . . we blend in with humans, our fangs hide but that’s it . . .” I sheepishly answer and shrug.   
“That is true, every vampire is practically the same, no special powers or features . . . well except for one and that is the first vampire, the creator of all vampires,” Solomon chips in with a smile.   
“I surprised you knew about the first, many reports or stories have disappeared over time about them, no one even believes there was one, to begin with,” I glare at the wizard.   
“True, though . . . you seem to know about it . . . how old are you?” Solomon asks.   
“You know its rude to ask someone their age,” I mock.  
“I thought it was only with women,” Mammon ponders. Shut up. I thought.   
Diavolo only laughs at the exchange and announces Barbatos to recall the itinerary for the next few days. The third day will be both Solomon and I, Beel has given away my cooking abilities. 

***

I can’t say my life was boring after living with the brothers, I can’t exactly remember my life before them either. But I never imagined that I will end up in the depths of the Demon lords castle and a large serpent charging towards us. I certainly don’t remember signing up to be snake food.  
“Henry! It’s me!” Levi screams while running away at the same time.  
“He doesn’t remember you!” I shout at him, Asmo hesitates, his eyes landed to me, pleading for me to move.   
“Alucard, what are you doing!?” Asmo shouts.   
“You need to get out, I’ll hold the snake off,” I reassure the demon, but he seems reluctant.  
“What, are you crazy!?” I look away from Asmo, and I am faced to face with . . . Henry. Poised and ready to strike, his fangs elongated, venom dripping down to the tips. I bare my fangs in return, ready to take the snake head-on. We stare each other down, prepared for the other to strike. Henry moves first, lunging towards me, mouth wide open, I could have easily moved out of the way, but Asmo hasn’t budged and will be in the firing line.   
Two hands, two fangs, one snake up against one powerful, well-fed vampire. “A-alucard,” Asmo’s voice stutters. I hold the snake at bay by its fangs, the serpent thrashed and hissed, struggling to be released from my grip, its tongue flickering and venom spraying down my arms. I snigger at the creature, letting it thrash about, thinking it will soon have the upper hand. With a snarl and a final push, I throw the snake back, deeper into the hall, into the darkness from where it once came. I turn without a moments notice and lift Asmo, carrying him bridal style.   
“Oh Alucard you are simply amazing, such strength I never knew you had it in you, your such a string bean! You could be stronger than Beel!” Asmo rambles in my ear and hugging my neck. I catch up to Levi, outrunning the Otaku.   
“Hey! Wait for me!” he cries. I come to a halt, the hall splits four ways.   
“What are we going to do now?” Asmo asks, Levi finally catches up, panting, gasping for air. I remain silent, listening and smelling the air. Both brothers watch in odd curiosity, I turn left, catching the familiar sweet scent of the warlock's blood. A growl resonates within my throat, startling Levi in the process. “Ahhhh, are you OK?” Asmo asks me, but I ignore it and look back to where we came, hearing the snake slither towards us, hissing in a violent rage. I can’t see him yet, but I can hear him.   
“This way,” I murmured still carrying Asmo and Levi struggling to keep up with the pace. I follow my nose, taking sharp lefts and right, Levi always missing a few steps before correcting himself.   
“Look, steps!’ Asmo cheers.  
“Finally, I can’t . . . keep . . . up . . . please . . . no . . . more . . . running!” Levi pants. We run up the spiral staircase, Henry slithering below, desperately trying to catch up. I see the large cathedral shaped wooden door stands in our way, the door reaching to the roof. With a push in my step, I launch myself to the door, shooting myself forward, Asmo squealing in my arms and using my foot and kick the large door wide open. Too easy!   
The rest of the group and the rest of the brother watch in awe, leaping through and creating a grand entrance to the ground level of the demon lords home. I land before the other brothers Asmo still in my arms. Levi puffing and following behind, his legs giving out on him and fall to the ground. “That . . . was . . . so . . . awesome.”  
“You are incredible,” Asmo hugs me closer. I would enjoy this, but I hear the snake coming. I put demon down and move Levi out of the way, using one hand, I slam the door shut and hold it down, I hear the snake collide into it. I hold it, waiting for Henry to give up and slither away.   
I turn back, and everyone only stands in their places, mouths wide open.  
“How?”   
“What?”  
“Impressive.”  
“This is going to be the best weekend ever.”  
“Are you ok?”  
I swallow out of nervousness and look to Solomon, focusing on his pulse, my own adrenaline kicking my bloodlust into hyperdrive. “Can I have your blood now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo for anyone who is interested . . . i have reddit. my username is iamnothere2020. i'm on the reddit page for obey me often and make some memes, mostly about Beel. lol


	10. You’re eyes

I have begun to adjust having them around, Levi has been in my room bringing his games with me, Mammon spectating and stealing my controller, I had to reign him in, keeping him in a headlock and continue playing games. Asmo has been asking for advice on his clothes and insisting on a shopping spree. I’m not usually into fashion, but I didn’t mind going this afternoon, learning about the demon some more . . . and I needed more clothes too . . . cause mine is back in the human world.  
“Sooo, Alucard is there anyone you fancy, other myself of course?” Asmo asks, wiggling his eyebrows.   
“Of course, no one compares to you in beauty,” I agree and Asmo smiles.  
“I know, who could resist this beautiful, sexy face,” Asmo sighs.   
“Me,” I respond, and Asmo frowns. “Don’t get upset, though I do appreciate your aesthetic beauty and say you are very good looking. But I am not easily swayed or how should we say interested. Even the succubi and incubi would have trouble seducing me,” I laugh. Asmo stays silent and thinks over my words.  
“Oh, your ace?” Asmo clarifies. My eyes widen, surprised to know the demon knew what I was saying.   
“Yeah, I am. I’m surprised you know what I meant,” I smile and Asmo shrugs.  
“I’ve been around for a long time, and I’ve come across a few people like that,” Asmo smiles. “It’s still nice to know you can appreciate my beauty and not want anything else,” Asmo breathes a sigh of relief. “This makes things more interesting.” I raise an eyebrow, understanding what he means. “Who will truly win your heart. I’m curious to find out.” My heart?

***

I end up in the garden once more, checking on the little flower. It’s handling the cold well since Beel has put hay around its roots. The wind picks, and a scent is carried under my nose, bland, but I pick up on the faint spicey sweet mixed within. Beel. I turn to see the orange-haired demon, I give him a smile and turn back to the flower.   
“It’s growing new leaves,” I say. “It should be able to bloom new flower buds soon,” I turn back, and the demon is now beside me, I didn’t hear him come closer. Our eyes meet, Beel furrows his brow, his hand slowly reaching for my cheek, its warmth touching my cold skin. He studies me, looking intently into my eyes.   
“They’re slowly turning white,” Beel murmurs. “You get hungrier when they turn white.” I remain silent, I didn’t know how to respond. I never thought Beel of all, would be able to pick up on something so small. “They’re always grey, are you always hungry?” he asks me tenderly. I swallow, my throat feeling tight, words seem to impossibly escape my lips. Beel smiles softly and lets go of my cheek. “I’ll go get you some blood bags, I’ll ask lucifer to get you more, your supply isn’t enough,” Beel murmurs turning away and leaving me in the garden once more. I watch his back disappear into the house, my hand slowly reaches for the cheek Beel held, familiarising myself of Beel touch, his warmth. My heart feels heavy, a dull ache form in my chest. What is this feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and I just had to post it.


	11. Doki Doki obey me club

If I wanted to be stuck in a video game . . . I would have chosen a game like Skyrim or dragon age . . . kingdom hearts maybe? Something that I would be good at. Dating sims . . . not so much, and to be the main love . . . I find this very unnerving. They are all trying too hard, though we do need to get out this game . . . I find it hard to accept this attention. I just want to be left alone, not pursued, in my little bubble away from the world. That would be nice.   
I had to get away, my desire to have some breathing room led me to the top of the building. Though my hopes were dashed as I see Lucifer lying on the bench. It has piqued my curiosity, the eldest, taking a nap? I expect Belphie to be like this.   
“Hello Alucard,” Lucifer greets, his eyes still closed.  
“How did you know it was me?” I ask sitting on the concrete and leaning against the fence. I miss the human world, so many little walking happy meals, ripe for the picking, and the warm sun.   
“You have an odd smell,” he summarises.   
“Heh, I would be offended, but you all have a certain smell, so I'm not surprised if demons have a heightened sense, Beels is incredible mind you,” I saw the corners of Lucifers mouth twitch up.   
“Yes . . . my brothers have taken a liking to you,” Lucifer hums. “I wonder how you feel about them?” he opens one eye and looks to me.   
“Worried that I will say something bad?” I tease.   
“No, I just wonder what your game is?”   
“Game?” I shoot back.  
“Your attitude changed rather abruptly when you woke from your bloodlust, pushing them all away at first but then you tried to hang out, get to know them,” Lucifer sits himself up, glaring down at me. “Just know this, I don’t trust you,” Lucifer leaves the roof, leaving me alone with my thoughts. And yet you hide the truth from your brothers.  
I sigh and sit back, I feel a little lost, an inner turmoil happening within, a heavy feeling in my chest, my stomach churning. Get to know them, and then tell them. I close my eyes, hoping after my nap, I would find the answers.

***

I wake in the forest once more, getting up, I search for Lillith. Dredging through the dense trees, to the opening once more. Lillith with a cup of tea in her hand and another waiting for me on the other side.   
“Lucifer giving you a hard time?” she asks me. I say nothing and sit down on the iron chair once more, taking the cup and sipping it lightly. “He’s . . . just overprotective.”  
“Controlling, my way or die kind of thinking, no one learns from their mistakes, brothers rely on him and him alone,” I summarise. Lillith snorts and puts her cup down.  
“Yes, he is. He wasn’t always like that,” she sighs sadly.   
“Was it after the war?” I ask her, and she nods.   
“Yes, though I do hope you can help them. I can understand his suspicion, a vampire trying to befriend his family, one would want to be on their toes.”  
“At least I'm not in a contract with any of them,” I mumble taking another sip. “I’m not interested in handing my soul over.”  
“Not that you need it,” she giggles. “You’re just as powerful as Lucifer, or maybe more, you never were one for showing off,” Lillith smiles. “But still, be patient. I can see an improvement, they are more . . . civil, but I hope for them to be the way they were so long ago,” Lillith says her smile fading, looking over to the river. “just give it time.”


	12. No one touches my Cinnamon roll!

I would be lying if I said I didn’t lose my cool. A series of unfortunate events leading up to the moment, and I am done with the eldest. I didn’t think a grimoire, a book that is so powerful to be under the house, let alone in the hands of a terrified angel. Every brother trying to reason with the eldest but as always, to no avail, their plea falls on deaf ears.   
“Letting an angel stay with you, leading him to the grimoire prepare for the consequences, both of you,” Lucifer booms. Belphie is held back ready to defend his own twin.  
“Lucifer will eliminate you as well dummy!” Mammon shouts.  
“I’m just as responsible!” Belphie fights back.   
Lucifer is ready to strike both the angel and Beel, a fiery rage burns in my chest, my fangs show through and my nail sharpen to deadly claws. No one touches him. A gust of wind blows within the crypt, all the candles blow out, a power I haven’t used in a long time grows inside me.   
In a blink, I am in front of the eldest, stopping his attack, grabbing his arm and digging my claws in. black blood oozes from his wound, my own red eyes meeting his. Lucifer sneers and rips away from my grasp.  
“Alucard . . . “ Beel whispers.   
“So you stand in my way, you truly believe you can save them?” he snarls. I growl at the demon, baring my fangs at him. “Heh, as if you have a choice, you’re nothing but a mindless beast,” he taunts. Cracks begin to shift and form within the stone columns and floors, Lucifer takes note and takes a step back.   
“You piss me off,” I hiss. “We all have choices, well have freedom, no one belongs or owns to anyone.” The cracks grow, all the brothers gather together as the crypt begins to shake. Lucifers eyes widen, staring at my hunched form. “Is this really how you treat family?” I growl. “I’ve seen my own species treat each other better.”   
“What is this power?” Lucifer murmurs.  
“Can anyone explain what is going on?” Mammon yells.  
“I think Alucard just turned into the final boss!” Levi cries.  
“This isn’t one of your video games!” Satan shouts.   
The crypt slowly begins to crumble, bits of stone and rocks fall from the roof. Luke trembles and lets go of the grimoire and fall to the floor, his hands holding his head. Beel dashes forward, his arms wrapped around me. “Alucard Stop!”  
The crypt no longer shakes, I snap from my rage, I feel this incredible weight, I take deep breathes, like I needed the air, my throat set aflame, and my legs give way and we both fall to the ground. Tears spring to my eyes and slowly drip down my cheeks.   
“It's ok, I’m ok,” Beel murmurs. Belphie comes running, landing on his knees and hugging us both.   
“Thank you, Alucard,” Belphie whispers, I calm down, embracing the other twin's hug, focusing on their warmth. A wave of drowsiness washes over me, and slowly I close my eyes, falling into darkness.

We’re family  
“Beel!” I hear Belphie call for his twin.  
I’m in my room, reading. I look at the time, knowing its dinner time for the brothers. I am halfway through the year, and so far, Lucifer has remained cold and distant since the very beginning. All the other brothers have slowly opened up, no, I lied. Belphie is still cautious, keeping his distance, but Beel has been bringing him over. I hear a knock at my door, I look up and call out. Belphie pokes his head through, the same tired look and uninterested eyes peer through.   
“I thought you are here,” he says. Beel also pokes his head through, a big smile greeting me. I smile back, Beel’s smile is infectious.   
“C’mon!” Beel shouts.   
“Oi Alucard!” I hear Mammon in the hall.  
“Dinner isn’t fun when your not there!” Asmo calls out.  
“Come join us!” Levi shouts.   
“You should really come,” Satan beckons.  
My eyes widen, hearing all the brothers shout for me, Belphie gives a small smile. “We’re all waiting for you.”  
I put the book down and get up from my bed, slowly moving to the door and opening it wider, all the brothers here to greet me.  
“What about-.”  
“It doesn’t matter,” Mammon cuts me off.  
“We’re family,” Levi shouts.  
“You’ve done a lot for us, and its time to pay it back,” Satan explains.   
“Lucifer has to deal with us if he wants to get rid of you,” Belphie chuckles.  
“You all . . . family?” I’m lost for words, but they all nod their heads.  
“Of course dummy,” Mammon shouts growing more impatient.   
“So what are we waiting for!” Asmo shouts.  
This is the first time I have sat with them since I have arrived in the house of lamentation. Lucifer is the last to join us, but he remains silent as the brothers continued things as usual. A single glass goblet in front of me, filled with ruby red blood, I hesitantly take the glass, nervous about taking a sip, feeling all eyes on me.   
“Aren’t you hungry, Alucard?” Belhpie asks before I could open my mouth Beel cuts in.  
“His eyes are grey,” he replies muffled with the food he is devouring.  
“Grey? Oh, they are too!” Asmo giggles.  
“Fascinating, may I ask more about your biology after dinner?” Satan asks me. I’m slightly feeling like a science experiment.   
“Ugh, sure,” I answer and take a sip, relaxing as the taste hits my tongue, easing myself to drink in front of the brothers. Dinner felt normal, Levi and Mammon are arguing about the money Mammon borrowed, Asmo about himself. Though for the fashion line he has been designing, Satan talking about the book he has been reading, Beel is eating Belphie portion and Belphie already asleep on his chair. Lucifer remains quiet before finally snapping and slamming his cup on the table, everyone's attention snapped to him, Belphie even woke up.  
“Clear the room . . .,” Lucifer begins. “I wish to speak with Alucard,” they all sit in their sits, glaring at their older brother.  
“If you have something to say to Alucard, you can say it in front of us,” Belphie says glaring at Lucifer.  
“Yeah, Alucard is family,” Levi says.  
“Heh, family, you say,” Lucifer smiles. I felt uneasy. “Well then,” he begins and looks to me. “Considering you have swayed my brother into liking you, I won’t forget that power you displayed the other day,” Lucifer glowers, the brother shift in their seats uncomfortably. “But I must apologise,” everyone's eyes popped out from their heads. “I have mistreated you if you truly meant to harm my brothers you would have done so a long time ago . . . and for that, I apologise.”  
“Lucifer apologising . . .” Levi whispers.  
“Man, you really must have scared him,” Mammon murmurs but Lucifer shoots a glare at the second eldest, and Mammon scrambles away.   
“So what do you say Alucard? All is forgiven?” Lucifer smiles, expecting me to be grateful.  
“While I accept your apology, it will take a while before I forgive you. Your idea of punishments are extreme. ” lucifer is taking back. “Certainly something I disagree with, but I’ve always been like that. I cannot forgive you for what you were about to do to Beel, but your apology is a start,” I smile and we are all left in silence once again. Lucifer glares at me but does not argue, he only swallows his pride and leaves the table. The brothers once again in awe of me.


	13. Whispers among

‘did you hear?’  
‘No, What happened?’  
‘I hear the vampire is more powerful than Lucifer,’  
‘What!?’  
I hear the common demons whisper amongst themselves. I can only shake off the whisper as I make my way to class. Though, I do wonder why thousand-year-old demons need school. Don’t they age? Why are they in school? How long have they been attending? Will they be able to leave and go on their own path? Will they be stuck here? Oh god, an eternity of unending high school, with all the dramas, the clicks, the dances . . . this is truly hell.   
“Alucard?” I hear Simeon call my name. I blink in response and look to the angel. “Are you . . . all right?” he asks me, and I nod.  
“Yeah, sorry, just . . . had a scary thought.” Simeon raises an eyebrow but brushes it off.   
“Well then, ready for class?” he smiles. I nod, entering the classroom with him. both Luke and Solomon are already in their places. Luke seems to be trying a new vampire repellent method, wearing a reeve of garlic around his neck. Rolling my eyes, I take my usual seat, and the small Angel frowns, waving the garlic a little more in the air emphasising the smell.  
“Are you planning to put yourself on a spitfire for Beel?” I tease, and the angel turns red.  
“N-no,” he shouts and takes the garlic off. I laugh at his feeble attempt.  
“So Alucard,” Solomon begins. “I hear your talk of the town,” Solomon smiles.  
“Yes . . . I have heard,” I mutter and look to the demons who are eavesdropping into our conversation. They flinch and hideaway, pretending they are doing nothing wrong. “It’s not true,” I add quickly looking to Solomon.  
“Oh? I haven’t heard of any vampire with those kinds of abilities,” Solomon hums, a hint of knowledge coming from the corner of his eye.  
“How many other vampires do you know?” I hiss.  
“Not many, but it is common knowledge,” he gloats.  
“Uh-huh, well don’t believe these rumours, I am normal,” I reassure, but Solomons smile remains.  
“That’s what not Luke told us,” Solomon corrects.  
“You yapping dog,” I growl, baring my fangs. Luke quickly hides behind Simeon. I ease and lean back on my chair. “I miss the human world,” I sigh. 

Budding Relationships 

‘Alucard, can you water the flower for me? I have training practice on this afternoon.’

‘Sure 😊’

I walk to the garden, a watering can in my hand and a blood packet in the other, sipping from it every so often. The water sloshes around in the tin can with each step I take.   
I reach the flower, but already someone is there watering it, I recognise the black and white tips.  
“Belphie?” the demon jumps and turns to me, his surprised expression no longer exists and is replaced with a smile.   
“Oh Alucard, what are you doing here?” he asks me.  
“I came to water the flower, Beel asked me earlier,” I answered and Belphie gives a light chuckle.  
“He asked me as well, I’m guessing he forgot, or he either planned this,” he giggles.  
“Plan this? I didn’t think Beel was that cunning, maybe his intentions were for us to be here,” I laugh putting the water can down.  
“Maybe . . .” Belphie hums, placing his own watering can down and sitting on the wooden bench, picking up his pillow. I walk over and sit on the grass, looking at the protected glower. I can see it starting to bud. “Tell me, Alucard,” Belphie begins. “That day, when Lucifer was going to hurt Beel, what went through your mind?” I look at the youngest, our eyes linger. I dive deep into my memory, reflecting that day.  
“Nothing, I thought of nothing, but I felt, I felt nothing but pure rage. We vampire react with instinct, and the thought of losing Beel . . . it scared me,” I whispered.  
“You have feelings for him, don’t you?” Belphie asks. I remain silent and look back to the flower.  
“Yeah . . .” I reply simply a small smile forming on my lips.   
“I’m glad it's you, you seem to see how special Beel really is, compared to everyone else,” Belphie smiles, hugging his pillow. “You think you have room for one more?” Belphie asks, and I tilt my head to the side.   
“Meaning you?” I enquire, and he nods.  
“Just the three of us,” he smiles.   
“Heh, well you’ll have to meet Beel’s level, he’s in the lead,” I tease.  
“I think I can manage,” Belphie laughs.   
Our conversation comes to a stop, we hear the garden doors open and see the familiar orange hair, a bag in his hand and a big smile greeting us.   
“It’s good to see your both getting along, looks like my plan worked,” Beel laughs.   
“oh, so this demon does have a mischievous side after all,” I giggle. Beel nods and gently kneels on the ground.   
“I got us something special,” Beel announces digging through the bag, three containers containing three cakes, one is red.   
“Red velvet?” I ask, and Beel shakes his head, his smile growing.  
“I explained to the chef you only survive on blood, I asked if we could make a special cake for you,” Beel gives my piece to me, a plastic fork shoved into my hand, and his eyes filled with excited curiosity. Eagerly waiting for me to be taking a bite. Taking a small piece, I plop the blood cake into my mouth, sweet as I expected, unusually fluffy, a delicious aftertaste of blood.   
“It’s delicious!” I cry out, and Beel throws his fist in the air.  
“Yes!”  
“Wait, dod you make this Beel?” I ask the demons cheeks flush red, and his hand quickly grabs the back of his neck.  
“Well, I helped, the chef had to experiment but taught me the recipe, I wanted to make something special for you,” I swore my heart just restarted again.  
“Beel, that is so sweet,” I whisper. Beel only shrugs, looking away bashfully and grabbing his slice and wolfing it down.   
“Looks like I need to work on my game,” Belhpie smiles and slowly eat his piece.   
The twins . . . I could share them, never considered it, I wonder if it would be odd. They balance each other out, Beel the wholesome sweetheart, Belphie the smooth, sweet talker. I’m curious to where this leads.


	14. Cerberus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dogs were harmed in the making of this chapter

“I can’t believe you agreed to this,” I mumble looking over to Beel, ready to brush the three-headed, fire breathing dog. I only sigh, staring at the beast, guarding the grimoire in the crypt. “I’m more of a cat person,” I say on the side, and Satan’s eyes widen.  
“You like cats too?” I nod, and Satan mouth turns upwards to a big grin.  
“Beel is going to die,” Levi sighs, his phone out, the flash going off at Beel dressed in an apron, its pockets filled with brushes and scissors and grooming supplies.  
“Are you filming this?” I growl, and Levi jumps.   
“N-no,” he stutters. All the brothers, except Beel and Belphie, hide near the entrance, watching anxiously as Beel moves closer to the beast. Cerberus growls at Beel, bearing its canines, the other head howling as he moves closer. “B-b careful B-Beel,” Levi cries, his phone still out.   
Cerberus snaps his jaws at Beel, he moves out of the way but is too slow for his paw, I race forward and catch Cerberus’s paw, glaring at the three-headed monster.  
“Thanks, Alucard,” Beel heaves out in relief.  
“No worries,” I smile at Beel but look back to the dog. “So well trained, you even know how to shake hands,” I smile wickedly bearing my own fangs. “But unfortunately your not trained enough to attack your master's brothers, well good thing I came prepared,” I throw Cerberus’s paw, flinging the dog to the other side of the crypt.  
“He’s so strong,” Asmo cries out. Cerberus shakes his heads, growling at me and sniffing the air, all heads begin to drool.  
“It smells irresistible, dog,” I smile presenting the metal ting. “Is this what you want? Devildom dog treats, no dog can ignore.” Cerberus comes running towards me, all the brothers gasp “There is only one way to properly train a bad dog, you must teach the creature to obey your every command, through a series of rewards and punishments. First reward.” I open the tin and throw a handful of treats in the air, Cerberus fight with his heads to get the treats. “And now . . .” I run up to Cerberus and uppercut him. “Punish,” Cerberus goes flying and lands on his back, by the dog's side I begin rubbing his belly. “Reward.” Cerberus calms and enjoys the belly rub. I stop and smile, leaping into the air kicking back down into Cerberus’s stomach. “Punish.” Cerberus gets up, shaking it off, I present the treats once more. “Reward,” I throw them into the air, one for each head, and they shared. “Punish.” I uppercut him once more. “And finally . . . a hug!” I run-up to the beast, wrapping my arms around his paw and somersaulting the dog to the other side, landing before the petrified brothers.   
“I don’t think I want that kind of hug,” Asmo sniffles.   
Cerberus gets up on all fours, his three heads looking to me, slowly I walk up to the pup, back straight, nose up.  
“Now sit,” I hiss and Cerberus does as he is told. “Good boy,” I encourage giving the dog some more treats. “Beel, you can brush him now,” I yell out in a sing-song voice.   
“What . . . did we . . . just witness?” Satan asks.  
“Dog training . . . I think” Mammon answers and watches Beel brushing Cerberus.


	15. Boulevard of broken dreams

All seven demon brothers standing in a row, surrounding the bed staring at the vampire below, one by one have expressed their concerns. The vampire tosses and turns, murmuring in his sleep, no matter how much they shake, he will not stir.   
“What can we do, all the doctors cannot wake him?” Satan sighs.  
“And the witches tonics cannot seem to shake him?” Asmo groans.  
“He’s been asleep for days, a record that puts Belphie to shame,” Mammon juts in, Belhpie glares at his brother but chooses to keep his mouth shut.  
“There is nothing we can do,” Lucifer sighs. “Let us get some rest, and find another solution,” Lucifer sighs and turns away, leaving the other six to hesitantly stare between the door and Alucard. Beel sits himself down, leaning against the bed, his stoic expression hasn’t left him since the day Alucard fell to this sleeping spell.   
“I’m staying,” Beel says. Belphie smiles at his twin and sits next to him and snuggles beside him, closing his eyes.  
“So am I,” Belphie murmurs. One by one, all the brothers stay, slowly falling asleep on the floor of the vampire's room. Lucifer couldn’t help but to return and find all the sleeping brothers, huddled together to keep warm and hope the vampire wakes up.   
With a small smile, the eldest leaves but to only to return with seven blankets in hand, gently tiptoeing around the sleeping lumps, putting a warm blanket on each of them. Lucifer takes residence on one of the armchairs in the corner, a warm blanket over him and a sleepy smile. His eyes growing heavier by the second, a warm love beats in his chest, his brothers genuinely don’t know the other half of their eldest brother.

***

“Lucifer! Lucifer! Wake up!” he hears Mammons yelling. With a groan and a sore neck, Lucifer slowly opens his eyes, flinching away from the bright sun beaming down upon him. one more time Luficer opens his eyes and is greeted by his younger brothers, the sun once more and an unfamiliar setting.  
Humans all wearing Tunics, merchants selling their products and wares, animals everywhere, donkeys pulling a large wagon, horses carrying travellers. Mud and puddles patch their way through the road, human guards patrolling the streets and on either side are layered stone houses.   
“Where are we?” Asmo asks.  
“It appears we are in an ancient century,” Satan murmurs.  
“Looks familiar, was this a few thousand years after the celestial war?” Mammon asks, hoping anyone would answer.  
“From what it looks like, yes,” Belphie answers.  
“Can they see us?” Levi wonders to a human and waves his hand in front of their face, a young child passes through Levi as if he is a ghost. He screams and runs back, grabbing onto Mammon arm.  
“H-hey! What are you grabbing at me for!” he shouts.  
“What is going on?” Lucifer groans finally standing on his own two feet. Beel steps forward from the group and utters a name that makes them all Freeze. “Lillith?”   
Lucifer scans the street, finding his beloved sister near a street opening, he sees her smile and watches her run off into the second street. Beel reacts and chases after the shadow of their sister.   
“Beel wait!” Belhpie cries out and runs after him. They chase after Lillith listening to her familiar giggle, her hand gesturing to follow, they run and run through streets, phasing through people, before finally stopping to an empty field. A lone boy in the centre, a hoe in hand and tilling the dirt. Mud and dirt layer thickly on his skin, clothes ragged and unkempt, his brown hair clumped together with dried mud and bright blue eyes meet the demons.   
The sighs and wipes the sweat from his forehead, his stomach growls loudly, but he ignores it and continues tilling.   
“A little more and I’ll be able to buy some bread,” the boy sighs to himself, still hearing the protest made by his stomach.   
“Oi, boy!” they see the farmer appear from nowhere, a large man standing before the young boy, his arms crossed and chest puffed out. “You call this tilling! I’ve hired boys younger who can finish the job faster!” he growls.   
“S-sorry sir, I am trying my hardest,” the boy stutters looking down at his dirtied feet.   
“Well sorry ain’t going to cut it! Get out of here!” the man growls and kicks the boy into the dirt. Beel was ready to jump in, but Lucifer put his hand on his chest.  
“You can’t do anything, remember,” Lucifer reminds him. Beel glares at the man and watches the lone boy move closer to the brothers, unaware of their existence. The boy had a lone tear down his face, swallowing the pain away.  
“Chin up Alucard, there’ll be more work,” the boy whispers to himself.  
“That’s Alucard!” and once more, the demons were plunged into darkness.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a roller coaster guys


	16. Not all scars can be seen

Alucard has been an orphan for quite some time now, there are a few things he has learned over the years to survive. Stealing while working for a merchant is one of them, and Mammon is immensely proud. Though this is something, his other brothers do not celebrate.   
“He’s not a scumbag like you Mammon, he has to do this to live!” Levi shouts at his thickheaded brother.   
“But its still a talent, expertly sneaking items away like that, selling it off to make some more profit, that’s my Alucard,” Mammon smiles.  
Your Alucard?” Levi smiles wickedly.  
“Ah . . . no, I didn’t mean it like that!” Mammon shouts, his cheeks turning bright red. Levi laughs, and Mammon wraps around his neck. “Stop laughing!” he shouts.  
“Enough both of you!” Lucifer yells at them, both brother gulp and behave once more, watching over the Alucard they know today . . . well as a human. The ripe age of twenty-one, his skin is cleaner compared to when he was as a child, upper body strength from all the heavy lifting he had done over the years, working side jobs and selling off the goods he had taken. Finally, the amount of coin is enough for the young man to purchase enough ingredients. Beel watches in silence, carefully looking over the ingredients Alucard bought, bringing them to his little home on the outskirts of the city. Crime is ripe here, the slums, the poor, the rotten all reside here but its enough for a man who grew up without a roof over his head for so long. Beel watches Alucard make the meal from scratch, recognising the dish he had prepared for when Alucard cooked for them that night for the first time.   
For Alucard, it was the small things that made his life a little easier, and a good meal is rare but a blessing he loved preparing this dish, a dish he so fondly remembers when his mother made it for him. Teaching him how to prepare and cook, it was made with love and care. It filled Alucard with a deep sadness in his chest, remembering what he once had, a family, a home, someone that loved him. With a sad smile, he digs in, tears streaming down his cheeks but kept smiling as he savoured every mouthful.  
Beel sits on the other side of the fire, studying Alucard expression, his frown grows more profound as he watches the man he cares for cry alone. Feeling the same ache, Alucard holds in his chest.  
“Alucard . . .” Beel whispers. 

***

*Warning in place – graphic depictions of violence*

“Heh, you know I don’t take kindly to those who reject me,” a rugged man, standing above Alucard, one eye missing, holes in his smile, enough muscle to snap a tree in half. Alucard glares at the man, while held down by two of his lackies. The brothers – no matter how much they try, they cannot pull them off, or shout at them to stop.   
“I told you, not interested in working for your scummy cult,” Alucard croaks, one eye swollen, turning black and blue, blood pooling from his mouth.  
“That’s a shame,” he sighs. He looks to his two men and nod. They both nod in return, and begin to carry Alucard, no one around to help the poor soul as he is taken from the slums, those who witness hide and keep to themselves, they all know not to mess with this man. Far past the fields to an assortment of graves, a place where the poor are buried. Alucard wriggles and squirms trying to the out of their grip, but it’s impossible, for he is not strong enough. Alucard heart races, moving closer and closer to an unmarked grave, a skeleton already residing in a coffin below him. Both men hit him in the back of the head, so hard that Alucard could barely open his eyes, his body slumps into their grasp and then lurches him forward, falling into the open grave. In a daze Alucard looks on to the inky night sky, the stars shining down upon him and slowly bit by bit dirt covering him.   
The brothers shake, not knowing how to react, so much turmoil grows within them all. Lucifer remained silent, trying his best to act surprised, Mammon was shaking rage bubbling deep within, he wanted to get out the dirt and save Alucard. Satan only watches in shock, his eyes never leaving the fresh dirt. Asmo sheds a tear, sniffling alongside Levi. Both Belhpie and Beel sits at the grave, hoping for a lone vampire to come by and save him. Afterall, Alucard is a vampire he should be turned by now, yes?   
“This is why humans are scum,” Belphie whispers.  
Hours turned to days, they all waited, and not a single vampire came, the brothers didn’t know what to do, whether this is all a dream of the past of they, themselves bring Alucard back. The moon shines brightly upon the third night of waiting, feeling hopeless; they can only wait and watch.   
“Something is coming from the ground!” Belphie shouts, and all the brothers watch intently, seeing dirt-covered clawed hand come through, pulling himself from the ground to the surface they all watch Alucard pull himself from his grave. Fangs on full display, his eyes burning bright red, his ears pointed and his eyes black as a raven.   
“Hungry,” Alucard croaks. He can feel his veins burn, his throat dry, his jaw ache, everything is stiff and sore. Three days of agony in that coffin, his body slowly changing, shifting, thoughts of bitter rage and pleas to some unknown god on the first night, pleading to give him a second chance. The third night is all about the hunger pooling into his stomach, his head screaming to get up and find a source of nourishment, everything pushed him to dig out and hunt.   
The brothers watch him stumble before abling to walk on his feet, his pace slow and clumsy its as if he is not entirely there, someone else is driving, a glazed look befalls the vampire as he walks, leaving the cemetery to the city of the living.   
“Alucard . . .” Beel murmurs.  
“He’s the first vampire,” Lucifer concludes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as dramatic as i planned in my head but i think its good, cause its more the end of this dream journey that is the emotional killer. <3


	17. Blood, Blood, Gallons of the stuff, you can drink and drink, but it will never be enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah screw it, i just been writing non stop and I want to show you all already. there's two more but i think i will hold the posting for those, unless theres high demand . . .

One by one bodies fell, no matter how many humans fought against the first vampire, he malicious cut them down and drained the ruby liquid flowing from their veins. The brothers could only watch on, morbid curiosity got the best of them, wanting to know what will happen next. To Alucard his grasp of reality finally takes hold, his mind no longer encumbered with an insatiable hunger, his throat no longer burns a fiery inferno, his claws retract finally returning to usual fingers.   
Alucard finds himself kneeled before bodies and bodies of humans, torn apart, blood painting the dirt, his hands, clothes and mouth. He felt empty inside, he expected to feel guilt, to feel remorse for the countless souls he took, his chest hollowed out into a dark empty abyss.   
Alucard relays the day he was thrown into the unturned coffin, thrown and left to rot because one human wanted him. One human dictating his life in the palm of his grubby human hands. No matter what he did, Alucard was powerless. A growl rises in his throat, his fangs digging into the bottom of his gums. Not anymore.   
The brothers knew what his next move would be, who could forget the man who murdered you in cold blood, a gruesome end for an innocent soul and justified revenge for a monster. 

***

“So what’s happening now?” Levi asks his brothers, all of them in never-ending darkness. Flashes of Alucard past has come to an end, and now they all stand there waiting for something to happen, maybe an answer to waking Alucard from his never-ending slumber.   
“An exit maybe? Someone looking for a bright light!” Mammon shouts at his brothers.  
“That’s if your dying Mammon,” Satan groans.  
“Do you think we are dead?” Levi asks, his eyes widening. “I can’t die, there is so much of Ruri-chan I haven’t finished yet!”   
“We’re not dead!” Satan yells at his older brother, he expected this kind of reaction from Mammon.  
“Ah, when did that door get there?” Asmo asks, pointing at the white arched door, roses engraved into the wooden structure, golden handles glisten.   
“Should we go in?” Belphie asks while still staying close to Beel.   
“Well I am,” Mammon states, staring at the golden handles. Valuing them in his head.   
“Mammon, wait!” Lucifer shouts but its too late, and Mammon opens the door, a bright light flashes and encumbers the brother, lush green grace grows beneath their feet, the dark abyss disappears into a bright blue sky, the sun warming their skin, a forest grows around them. The sound of birds chirping and water running close by. The brother watch in awe as the scenery before them flourishes to life and the white door disappearing and before them stood a familiar face, with long auburn hair, bright blue eyes and an innocent child-like smile.  
“I was wondering when you would all show up.”


	18. Healing

Beel is the first one to move, tackling his little into a big bear hug. Lillith giggles and hugs her big brother back. Tears spring to Beel’s eyes holding her closer to him, fearing if he let go, he would lose her again.  
“Y-you’re here, your actually here,” Beel sobs. Lillith smiles and gently rubs his back to soothe him.  
“I’m here, it’s ok,” Lillith soothes.  
“L-Lillith, I’m – I’m.”  
“It’s ok, its ok,” Lillith cuts Beel off, soothing him as they hold each other. “I’m not angry, I was never angry at you. You had a tough choice, and you made it, I understand. It was never your fault.” Beel hugs Lillith even tighter, a never-ending stream of tears flow down his face.   
“Oi Beel, don’t get to hug her for too long!” Mammon chips in. “I want to hug her as well!”   
All the brothers come around and hug Lillith in a big group hug, even the most emotionally constipated demons shed a tear, able to see their dear sister once more.   
“You’re here, you’re actually here,” Levi sniffles.   
“I’m here,” Lillith giggles.   
Lucifer is the last to hug Lillith, she holds him tight and gives out a deep sigh.  
“Thank you, Lucifer,” Lucifer freezes, and Lillith gently lets go of her eldest brother.” I’m sorry you had to sell your freedom for me,” she murmurs. Lucifer puts his gloved hand on her cheek, wiping the lone tear coming down her face.  
“If I had to do it again, I would . . . I would have done it for all of you, you know that,” Lucifer assures her and Lillith nods.   
“You need to tell them,” she adds, and all the bothers look at Lucifer, all tilting their heads like a small dog.   
With a heavy sigh, Lucifer nods in agreement and begins to tell his brothers what really happened after the celestial war, why Lucifer gave his loyalty to Diavolo, and how Lillith become human.   
“You did that . . . for her,” Belphie murmurs. Lucifer nods and Lillith goes up to Belphie, grabbing both of his hands.   
“It was a long time ago . . . I died of old age, living my best years with the man I loved. Please Belphie, let go of your hate,” Belphie eyes spring to tears, the damn he held up for so long finally cracks and breaks, letting the emotion of grief, anguish and pain flow, finally releasing itself.  
“You should have told us, you didn’t have to carry this burden,” Asmo sniffles.   
“Yeah! Why did you hide it!” Levi yells.  
“If someone knew Lillith was alive as a human, they would harm her and I didn’t want you all to see her in case you lead someone to her. So I decided only I shall take this burden,” Lucifer explains. Beel silently approaches his brother and wraps him in a hug, Lucifer is surprised to receive such affection.   
“I'm sorry you had to go through this alone,” Beel cries. Lucifer eases and gently pats his head.   
“It’s alright Beel, it is my duty after all.”  
“Though I do have one question for you,” Belphie states, rubbing his tears away.  
“Who is more important to you still? Diavolo or us?” he asks his fringe now covering his eyes. Beel lets go of Lucifer, and Lucifer approaches Belphie, his hand gently grasping his chin, their eyes meeting.   
“Do I really have to think about it, it’s all of you of course.” Without thinking, Belphie hugs Lucifer tight. All the brother stood there in shock. Lillith smiles at the interaction. Finally, her family is healing. Belphie lets go and play with his fringe, a little tick he has when he’s flustered.   
“Soooo, if you're. . . gone . . . how are we seeing you?” Levi asks, breaking up the sweet moment.   
“My great-grandson, we are in his dreams . . .” Lillith explains with a cheeky smile.  
“Alucard . . .” Satan begins.  
“Is your . . .” Mammon adds.  
“Descendant!” Asmo shouts.   
“Yep,” Lillith smiles. “I asked for his help.”  
“The wind . . . that was you,” Lucifer states and Lillith nods.  
“Yep, all me. I couldn’t stand to see you all fractured, angry, I wanted to help you and the only way . . . I sent Alucard down here.”  
“By why a vampire?” Lucifer asks her, and she gives him a smile.  
“He’s been through a lot, what you all saw is just a scratch on the surface. My other descendants have families, loved ones, he doesn’t. He needs you all,” she explains.   
“Did you put him in a sleeping spell?” Satan asks, and Lillith shakes her head.  
“No, someone else has, but I can wake him, so don’t you worry.” As Lillith says that, the same door appears, all the brothers give each other a sad look, knowing it is time to go. “I guess this is goodbye,” she murmurs.   
“Do we have to go?” Beel asks.   
“You do, can’t stay in Alucard dreams or he won’t wake,” Lillith explains. With a long pause from Beel, he finally nods and wraps his arms around his sister once more.   
“Goodbye, Lillith.”  
“Not goodbye, we’ll see each other again,” she assures him.  
“Do demons and Humans have the same afterlife?” Mammon asks.  
“I hope so, I Haven’t been yet,” she laughs and hugs Mammon.   
One by one the brothers give their goodbyes, all hesitating to open the door, knowing once they walk through they won’t be able to see their sister once more. Lucifer can see their hesitation knowing what is the right thing to do and opens the door, and once more they engulfed in a blinding light.


	19. Goodbye and Hello

I wake in the forest once more, how long was I out? Who was controlling my dreams, how did I get back? Sitting myself up, I felt a rush of dizziness, my vision blurred, and my head throbbed, I groan, letting the feeling pass before opening my eyes once more.   
Lillith stands before me, her smile greeting me once more, but something seemed a little different. Her clothes and hair to seem to slowly move like she water, floaty and untouched by gravity.  
“Good to see your awake,” she greets. I nod and get up on my feet, still a little shaky before finally finding my footing.   
“What happened?” I asked.  
“You were put under a sleeping spell, luckily I can break you free of it,” she explains, I furrow my brow knowing exactly who did this.  
“So . . . she finally found me,” I sigh, Lillith tilts her head.   
“Who?”  
“No one important, this is my problem to deal with,” I answer.   
“Well, not really,” I frown at her, not sure what she meant. “They were worried about you, they even somehow got sucked into your dreams. They saw how you became a vampire,” she explained. My heart plummeted to my stomach, the truth, finally out in the open, now they see how I became a creature of the undead, more importantly, the first of my kind.   
“There’s going to be headaches when I wake up.” I groan. “I never wanted anyone to find out, let alone treating me any different! Do you know how long it took for me to shake off worshippers . . . of me! I hate it!” I cry out, and Lillith can only giggle at my expense.  
“I know it seems bad, but I’m sure they won’t change . . . well maybe Lucifer,” she begins. “I met them here,” my jaw drops.   
“Looks like I won’t have to bring up the awkward exchange of ‘hey, you know your dead sister? Yeah, she’s my grandmother,” I reply sarcastically.   
“That is true,” she laughs. “It was so good to see them, I finally got to say goodbye,” she smiles, small tears streaming down her face. I smile softly at her, a little glow of light gently cascades of her skin.  
“So this isoodbye?” I ask, watching small orbs of light come off her. Lillith nods.   
“Can you promise me one more thing?” she asks more light coming off her. I nod in reply giving her a small smile. “Look after them for me?”  
“I will, besides I’ve grown quite fond of them,” I say, Lillith laughs one more time.  
“I know. Thank you, Alucard,” Lillith disperses into the light, flying away like little fireflies into the sky. I watch them fly higher and higher till I could no longer see them, and during that whole time, I couldn’t stop smiling. 

***

I loudly groan, feeling stiff and sore in my bed. How does one feel so horrible for lying on a soft mattress? With another sigh, I slowly open my eyes, a bunch of black shapes coming into view.  
“He’s waking up!” I blink a few more times, my vision returning to me, and I met with all seven brothers staring at me.   
“Maybe if I close my eyes . . . and open them again, you might all go away,” I murmur shrinking under the gaze and hiding under the blanket. “Stop looking at me!”  
“You’re awake!” Mammon shouts and is the first once to jump on me.   
“Hey, no fair!” Levi shouts and jumps in with Mammon, the blanket is pulled off, and I am wrapped in both their arms. I sigh but let it happen.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m back,” I soothe. “Thanks for caring about me, it means a lot,” I mutter.   
“It’s us that should be thanking you,” Satan corrects.   
“If you weren’t in that spell we wouldn’t have seen Lillith!” Asmo shouts. I didn’t know what to make of that, but I let it go.   
“Ugh, you’re welcome?” I question.   
“To think we have Lilliths descendant living with us all this time,” Lucifer says with a smile. I look to the eldest brother and shrug.  
“I was going to say something but I wanted to wait till the time is right,” I reply.  
“Well, please let me give you my sincerest apologies,” Lucifer begins, and all the brother jaws drop. “I had mistreated you and I wish to correct that from now on and besides its what Lillith wanted. Welcome to the family Alucard.” My eyes pop out of my head. What am I just hearing? A lone tear streaks down my face, a growing ache of swelling emotions grow within me, never did I think I would listen to those words, let alone from Demons.   
“Family.”  



	20. Daisy – True love

“Ah Alucard, thought you might be in here,” Satan hums at the entrance of my room, the usual book nested in his hand, a bright smile graces his lips. I look up from my switch – courtesy of Lucifer for finally bringing my stuff down. Though I do look confused, Satan has only sought for me if he was on cooking duty and tonight is Mammon's turn.   
“I cam across this book from the human world, curious about the flower Beel has been attending too, I wanted to see what it was,” Satan begins, walking over to my bed and sitting himself down. “Did you know humans used flowers to express themselves, to think they use them as language is quite fascinating,” Satan continues, flipping to the flower Beel is looking after. I recognise the pink petals, looking to the colours definitions, I couldn’t help but smile.   
At first, it can seem that there can be as many meanings for daisies as there are species of daisies. However, the most generally accepted meanings are:  
• Innocence, especially with white daisies with yellow or pale centres.  
• Purity – also shown by daisies that are as white as possible.  
• New beginnings, which is why they are often found in bouquets for new mothers or as gifts for children.  
• True love – because each daisy flower is really two flowers blended together in harmony.  
• That the sender can keep a secret. Keeping a secret is one way a person can exhibit that they genuinely love another.  
Beel, most of these definitely scream Beel.   
***  
Once again I sit in the garden looking over the white flower blooming flower, smiling at its bright white petals, I think about the book Satan showed me. Though I am grateful things, have returned to normal . . . well somewhat normal as I am still adjusting to Lucifers kindness. I guess he really thinks of me as a family but then again . . . they have seen how I became what I am, I wonder what they really think. I never cared what others thought, I didn’t mind if they saw me as a monster, a beast, I enjoy what I am, and I am not changing, but I do wonder what they think . . . am I beast that they have tiptoe around now or do they still see me.   
“There you are,” I recognise the voice behind me, the same footsteps coming from behind before stopping beside me and sitting on the grass with me: the painted orange nails and a mug in hand. The familiar scent of warm blood fills my senses, I delicately take the cup, enjoying the warmth coming into contact with my fingertips. Beel has one in his hands but filled with hot chocolate, whipped cream and marshmallows with grated chocolate on top. My mouth slightly drops as I wanted a sip. I may tend to have hankerings from toast but chocolate . . . it's my one weakness, I’m mostly responsible for buying out all the easter chocolate in April, every year. My reputation has been infamous, and staff had to keep a lookout for me.   
“Can I have a sip?” I blurt out, hypnotised by the chocolaty goodness. Beel’s eyes widened, surprised to hear those words come from my mouth but smiles in the end.   
“Open wide,” he gestures, this time it was my turn to be caught off guard, not sure what to make of it, I open my mouth, and Beel slowly tilts the cup, the warm chocolate gently going down my throat. I hum in approval, enjoying the taste, but I hear Beel laughing. I felt something wet on my nose, looking down, I see whipped cream sitting on top. “Here,” Beel wipes the cream away with his thumb and licks it off, our gaze never breaking away.   
“Thank you,” I whisper, and Beel only shrugs.   
“No, biggie thought you might be hungry, and I wanted to sit with you,” Beel admit his cheeks burning up.  
“Your flower has bloomed,” I add, looking back to the Daisy. Beel smiles as he watches the flower dance in the wind.   
“Our flower,” Beel corrects. “You helped me make it better, so it's our flower.” I am left speechless at this point, words were trapped in my mouth, even leaving it open, hoping something would come of it, nothing came. “It’s ok,” Beel eases, his hand gently holding my cheek. “You’ve been through a lot,” he murmurs, looking down at the grass. “It’s not fair that you went through that alone,” Beel looks back to my eyes, an intense burn shoots through them. “Your strong and I admire you for that, your care for my brothers and me are just as strong as mine, you saved me so many times I cannot even begin to think how I can express my gratitude, “ Beel continues his thumb caressing my cheek. “But I worry about you . . . not everyone can remain strong on their own, sometimes they need someone to lean on,” Beel murmurs his cheeks turning red once more. “I want to be the one to hold you when you can’t hold yourself no more, I want to be one by your side in a fight, the one you need when you feel hopeless in the night. I never want to see you in pain again,” Beel murmurs.   
I stay silent lost for words, I cannot fathom the growing feelings within my breast, my heart could break from all the swirling emotions within me. Tears trickle down my eyes, Beel begins to panic, but I eased him as I hold his hand tightly, bringing him closer to me, till our foreheads are touching.   
“That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me,” I whisper.   
“So is this a yes?” Beel relaxes, and I nod.   
“just a warning I'm not . . . the most experienced in relationships,” I chuckle, and Beel laughs with me.  
“Neither am I, but we can learn as we go along,” he murmurs, and I nod in agreement, slowly bringing my lips to his and finally touching for a light kiss.


	21. Cat Burglar

I’ve been replaying the scene between Beel and me for the last week now, I can still feel his hand on my cheek, his lips touching mine, the moment was so tender. As the week went on, Beel has been more attentive to me, ensuring I have eaten, walking me to class and from the house of lamentation. Though this hasn’t stopped the gossip from all the students, and the RAD newsletter has been most helpful . . . not.  
‘Ooo La la la, Beel and the exchange student have been awfully cosey, what do you think is going on between those two and what does the youngest twin Belphegor think?’  
I’m going to find and kill the writer of this newsletter. 

“Alucard,” I hear Beel breaking my train of thought. I look up from the piece of paper, tossing it to the ground, uncaring if it makes a mess.   
“It’s just trash,” I shrug giving him a reassuring smile but Beel seemed a little anxious. “You ok?” I asked him. Beel started chewing his lip, holding his hands and scrunching his nose, Beel finally opens his mouth.  
“I have practice on, but I want to walk you home, but then I’ll be late,” Beel sighs, looking defeated. I smile to the tall teddy bear, finding this incredibly sweet.   
“It’s ok Beel, I can walk Alucard home,” we both look over and see Belphie smiling at us.   
“Belphie . . . are you sure?” Beel asks, and he nods.   
“Of course, go to practice.” Beel looks to me like a lost puppy.  
“It’s fine, go to practice, we’ll be waiting at home,” I assure him. Beel eases, nodding his head and leaves us both to practice.   
“Ready?” Belphie asks, and I nod.   
Belphie kept close on our way back, miraculously still walking as he is slowly falling asleep. I’m impressed the demon can still keep up his pace.  
“How are you doing this?” I asked him, not expecting an answer, but he twitches his nose and slowly lifts his head from my shoulder.  
“Practice,” Belphie yawns. I smile at the youngest but stop when I hear a loud meow. Belphie takes a few feet forwards and then stop, slowly sitting on the concrete pathway and falls asleep sitting up. Once again, I am impressed.   
A black and white cat wall up to me and brushes up against my leg, and walks over to me and site before me. I kneel down and stare at their yellow eyes, slowly our minds connect and I am seeing Mammon sneaking the twin's room and coming out with some of their stuff. The vision ends, and I blink a few times to break the connection, the cat meows and disappears back into the bushes.  
“Of course Mammon does this,” I sigh.   
“What did he do this time?” I hear Belphie groan.  
“Steal something from your room,” I reply back. Belphie’s eyes snap open, rage burning deep in his eyes but kept his composure on the outside.   
“What did he take?” Belphie asks and gets up from the ground.   
“Don’t know, the cat only showed me what he knows,” I reply. Belphie frowns and looks around, the cat is nowhere.   
“A cat . . .” belphie trails off.  
“You were asleep,” I shrug.   
“How did it . . . tell you?”  
“Our minds connected, cats are . . . like familiars to me, they tell me things when we make eye contact, useful for when hunters were after me. Dogs, not so much, hence why I don’t like them,” I explain, Belphie kept a straight face, still digesting this information.  
“Is this because you’re the first vampire?” he asks. I nod. “Right . . . well no time to worry about that, we have to find Mammon,” he sighs. Before Belphie could take another step, our eyes meet. “Do you have any other abilities we don’t know about?”  
Uh oh 


	22. Asmo isn’t the only one to hypnotise people

Belphie and I are in the middle of the shopping district, keeping an eye out for our silver-haired trouble maker. Belphie could only sigh in frustration as he looks around the crowd of demons and succubi.   
“This is tiresome, we won’t be able to find him in this crowd,” he sighs. Silently agreeing, I close my eyes and focus on the smells of the district. Succubi smell like rotten food, demons again, not even appetising – thanks to Beel I know now they’re blood is mostly tasteless, a subtle taste lingering in the back, it's small, but it’s not enough for me to jump their throats. Their smell though, does have a distinct scent tied to them, lingers in the nothingness – if that makes sense. Beel’s scent has a hint of cinnamon, Belphie, a touch of vanilla, Mammon’s scent is a hint of fallen rain when it hits the ground. Levi a touch of the ocean, Lucifers is a hint of roses, Amso is a hint of lilies and Satan is a hint of musky old books, (the nice kind of smell.) All with their own unique aromas. However, they aren’t as strong considering they are demons, but it is there. “Are you taking a nap?” I hear Belphie asking. I smile as an answer and focus on the familiar scent of fallen rain. Snapping my eyes open, I grab Belphie hand and drag him through the streets, following Mammons smell.   
“Mammon,” I hiss, seeing the demon walk out of the pawnshop, whistling happily with cash in hand.   
The demon in question notices our presence, his eyes widen, and he freaks, but before making any kind of getaway, speeding before the demon and hold him by the scruff of his shirt, Mammon is unable to move.   
“Aw c’mon,” he cries. “No fair, you’re faster than me,” Mammon whines.   
“And smarter than you,” Belphie adds finally coming over from across the street.   
“How did you find me anyways,” Mammon grumbles.  
“That’s not important right now,” Belphie ignores his question. “What did you take mammon?” Belphie asks giving his older brother an ice-cold glare.   
“I’m not telling ya!” Mammon huffs, crossing his arms like a child. With a sigh, I roll my eyes, grabbing his chin, Mammon stiffens, and his cheeks redden. “Wh-wha-what are ya doing?” Mammon's eyes meeting mine and his body goes limp.   
“What did you take?” I ask.  
“An old broach belonging to Beel,” a growl rise in the back of my throat. “Is it in there?” I ask, pointing to the pawnshop.  
“Yes.”  
“Good, now give me the money you have,” without another word Mammon’s hand slowly moves to give me the money, I can feel him trying to resist to me, his greed is strong, but my persuasion is much stronger and finally gives me the money.   
I release Mammon from my compulsion. He blinks a few times and his eyes look to my hand and then to his empty one.   
“What! How! D-D-did I?”  
“Yeah, thanks,” I smile at him and push him aside and go into the pawn store. Both brothers follow closely behind.   
“Please Alucard, I’m begging ya, I’ll get more money to get it back, please!” Mammon begs. I ignore him and walk up to the demon to the counter. The demon is . . . lesser than the ones I see at RAD but not a black floating glob either. Scaley hands, sharp shark teeth, one eye sits in the middle of his head, no shoulder or neck, just a lump of mass with appendages.   
“The moron that sold you the broach,” I put the Grimm back on the glass counter. “We want it back,” the demon gives a shark-like grin, putting it arms on the counter and leaning forward.   
“Sure but that won’t cut it,” is scratchy hight pitched voice hit my eyes. Eyes widen, fury bubbles beneath me.   
“Won’t cut it, you paid him this amount, why are you charging us more!” I hiss.   
“Thought it was trash till I realised its from the celestial realm,” it chuckles.  
“I thought Beel got rid of that ages ago,” I hear belphie mutter.  
“See he doesn’t care about, I bet he doesn’t want it back, please can I have my Grimm back,” Mammon argues. With a sigh, I ponder two options, tear this demon limb from limb or let his miserable existence continue on. With a final decision, I stare into its one eye, its shark-tooth grin disappears.   
“Give me the broach,” I command. The demon stumbles around, walking over to the jewellery cabinet, unlocking it and open it, bringing the broach in its box to the top. I grab the broach and hand it to Belphie. “Now, do me a favour and burn this place to the ground with you in it,” the demon nods, turning around and begins tearing down the place.   
“Ah . . . Alucard,” Mammon drawls out. I look to the demon and jumps away, shielding his eyes.   
“Leave it, let’s go,” I huff leading the two brothers away and recognise the distinct smell of smoke blooming from a fire. I give a fanged grin to the air, proud of my small achievement. “Before we head home, I want to pick something up,” I announce waving the acquired Grimm. Both brothers just nod and look at each nervously.


	23. Blood isn’t just for drinking

“Thanks for helping me pick out a cake for Beel, Belphie,” I thank as we all leave Madam Screams. Belphie smiles, holding his own little cake he picked out.   
“Thank you for the cake,” Belphie smiles. Mammon grumbles, lagging behind but is eating the piece he chose and I got for him.   
“You know with a power like that, we’d be rich!” Mammon shouts from behind.   
“Nah, more fun to get away with murder,” I chuckle.   
“But just think!” Mammon shouts from behind. “Untold riches, Lucifer wouldn’t be able to touch us,” at this point, I can see Grimm signs in Mammons Pupils. Belphie could only give an exasperated sigh and lean up against me as we walk along the footpath.  
“OI!” the three of us stopped, looking behind, we see two lesser demons hold Mammon hostage.   
“He’s yours,” Belphie says and turns back around.   
“H-Hey!” Mammon shouts. “Don’t leave me behind!”   
“Aren’t you stronger than these guys?” I ask monotonously.   
“Yeah, but some compassion would be nice!” Mammon screams, making a point to Belhpie. Belphie stops, letting his shoulder slump down and turns back around.   
“Fine, not because I care, I just want to see some heads roll,” Belphie smiles, morphing into his demon form.   
“We’re not here for you two,” one gruffs.   
“We’re after him!” the other squeaks, pointing its clawed hand at me. I raise my eyebrow and smile a little.  
“Oh?” I point to myself. “You're after little old me?” I tease.   
“You killed the boss, and now you’re gonna pay,” the first one snarls.  
“Huh, that was quick,” I murmur and the demons snarl. “I’m surprised anyone cared about the scaly bastard,” I giggled.   
The two scream and lesser demons come out from the shadows, all carrying an assortment of weapons. Knives, swords, crossbows, some are even holding crosses and stakes. I laugh at them. They’re pitiful attempt to take me down is hilarious. I pass Beel’s cake to Belphie, he silently takes it and looks back to the demons before us.  
“You got any more tricks up your sleeves?” Belphie asks. With a fanged grin, I bring my hand to my mouth, using my right fang to slice my thumb.   
“Just stay behind me,” I smile. Blood pools from my wound, morphing and changing itself to fit in my hand becoming solid mass. “It’s been a while since I used this kind of ability. Let's see if I can still use it.”  
One lesser demon charges towards me, wielding its knife and thrusting it towards me, I move side to side with ease, it’s swings are too slow. Morphin the blood into a sword, I slice the demons wielding arm off, its limb falling to the ground and the knife clattering to the concrete ground. The demon howls, holding its stump, black blood oozes out, like thick ink. With a smile, I return the blood to its original form, ready to be used once more.  
“Well . . . whose next?” I ask with a devilish grin. All the demons look to each other hesitant, not daring to move a single inch. “No? times up then.” I gave them all a chance.   
Charging to the two holding Mammon, they both let go running away. Leaping forward, I appear before them, morphing the blood and coating my hands, shaping them into sharp claws, slicing deep into the flesh, cutting them into ribbons. The bodies fall to the ground, and the rest begin to scatter. “Naw and we were only just getting started,” the blood slides off my hands and fall to the ground, sliding towards the running demons, hardening around their feet, keeping them in place. They tremble in fear, some begin to cry, pleading, begging for mercy. A manic grin grows on my features, my fangs lengthening, feeling the bloodlust burn in my veins, the preditor itching to let loose.   
“Y-you feel that,” Mammon stutters. Belphie remains calm, nodding in agreement.   
“The same pressure from before. A dark and powerful presence that can rival the king of demons himself if he were here.” ignoring them both, I step closer to the remaining lesser demons. Quickly growing bored, I remind myself of one final way to eliminate the enemy. Controlling the remnants of my blood, becoming liquid once more, the demons run but the blood climbs up their bodies, into their mouths. All the demons stop, trying to cough up the blood that had entered their systems, they heave, taking deep breathes, tears leaking from their eyes, finally falling to the ground withering in pain.  
“The blood I control is now in you and is slowly killing you, a painful way to die, but I can end it, as your blood is mine to control,” with a click of my fingers one demon stops dead, black blood pooling from its mouth and eyes. My smile leaves as I recognise the familiar presence behind me, I heave out a sigh, letting my shoulder fall back.   
“That’s enough, Alucard!” Diavolos voice booms. I turn my head back and smile at the fully transformed demon prince.   
“Fine, I was growing bored anyways,” I wave my hand, and the demons heaves the red blood out of their systems. I feel the familiar burn in the back of my throat, my body aches, feeling my nerves burn, pushing me to feed. I look to Belphie feeling my eyes grow heavy. “Are my eyes white?” I ask and Belphie nods. “Cool, I’m hungry, I need blood,” I growl, itching to hunt a helpless human down.   
“The purpose of this exchange is to bridge our relations between-.”  
“Humans, demons, angels, you didn’t think of vampires, we’re different,” I hiss. “I get it, but nothing is ruined as your intentions to bridge is still there, vampires, we’re not part of it,” I challenge the demon prince. “We eat humans, there will never be a bridge, and to your . . . subjects if they just handed over what Mammon stole, they wouldn’t be in this mess,” I hiss.   
Diavolo looks to Mammon and Belphie and sighs.   
“Is this true?” Both demons nod.   
“They know better to deal with you lot,” Diavolo begins and shifts back to his human form, clicking his fingers, and a bunch of little D’s appears from the shadows.  
“Normally I would punish you for attacking my people but consider they are wanted criminals, I suppose I have you to thank,” Diavolo turns back to me and smiles. “Just don’t make a habit of killing my people,” he says, taking the lesser demons away with him.  
“As long as they don’t get in my way,” I murmur, though he is gone, I have a feeling he can still hear me.   
“Can we go home now?” I hear Belphie ask. “I wanna go take a nap,” he adds  
“Is that all you care about!” Mammon shouts. I smile at the sleepy demon and nod.  
“Yeah, let’s go home.”


	24. All that I am hearing from you ~, is white noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to begin with, thank you all for your comments, the kudos and the reads, I have enjoyed just writing this for fun, hence why I am not so worried about certain errors . . . as I know for my professional stuff I hire an editor for that, hahaha.
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy this one, i have some things planned. :)
> 
> ALSO  
> HAPPY ACE WEEK FOR MY FELLOW ACES! <3

“How many hours have passed since Lucifer began his lecture?” I hear Levi ask the others, all sitting back and watching the full display of Lucifer, yelling at me, for two hours straight. I haven’t been listening, I’m so drained, I’ve just been sipping on blood bags since I got back.   
“Two,” Satans answers looking up from his book, snugly placed ontop of Belphies head as he naps on Satans lap.  
“Is it me, or does it look like nothing is going in his head?” Asmo points out.   
“Nope, he’s not listening,” Satan smiles.   
That is correct, though I am listening to them instead of the eldest in front of me. I think I can see a vein popping on Lucifer’s forehead. Are those crows feet? I wonder if his hair will turn white from all the stress? Hang on, what’s that in his teeth? Spinach? No, can’t be . . . if anything he needs to get laid, maybe he would be in a better mood. Perhaps I can get Diavolo in a compromising position . . . a blind date of sorts between the two . . .   
“Alucard!” Lucifer shouts my name. My eyes focus on his, intensely burning into my own sockets. If lucifer could set me on fire with his mind, he would. “Are. You. Even. Listening. To. Me?” Lucifer asks his jaw clenched. My eyes wander over to the brothers, all moving off their seats to listen closer. I look back to Lucifer, popping the plastic straw out of my mouth and answer. “No.”  
Lucifer transforms into his demon self, his black wings on full display, his eyes burning with a fiery rage, hotter than devildom. I put the straw back in my mouth and finish drinking the blood pack.   
“No? You dare to defy me,” Lucifer snarls.  
“Are we done? I want to go to bed, I’m tired,” I respond, finishing the bag and scrunching it in my hand.   
“After your punishment!” he booms. I sigh and stare into his eyes.  
“Ah, Lucifer-.”  
“Not now, Mammon!” Lucifer cuts him off.   
“This conversation is done, and you’re going into your room to listen to classical music till you cool down,” I persuade. I can feel Lucifers mind fighting back, resisting my power, his body becomes frigid, shaking under the compulsion. “Go and cool down,” I emphasise, and his feet begin to move.  
“A-Alucard!” Lucifer shouts, his body moving on its own. “What have you done?” he screams, walking halfway across the room.  
“Impressive, no one has been able to be conscious after my compulsion,” I praise Lucifer. “you’re still under my power, just aware,” I snicker.   
“Snap me out of this!” Lucifer screams from the halls.   
“No can do, once you’ve cooled down, you will be able to move on your own again!” I shout back and head towards my own room.   
With a skip in my step and a song in my head, I open the door to my room and close it behind me. Eagerly jumping into my bed, a wave of drowsiness washed over me, my tired bones ache as I lie in the soft mattress, enjoying to not move anymore. I groan loudly, hearing knocking at the door.  
“Come in,” I sigh. Belphie opens the door, Belphie carries his pillow in hand, a small smile on his face as he walks towards me.   
“Impressive display back there,” Belphie laughs, quickly making himself at home and lies next to me. I didn’t mind as much considering he naps in my bed all the time when I’m playing video games with Levi. I smile, trying to resist the urge to yawn but Belphie breaks that as he yawns with me.   
“Thanks, though I wasn’t expecting it to work, to be honest,” I laugh.   
“What you did back in town . . . that kind of power is crazy,” Belphie begins, hugging his pillow. “I’m surprised you haven’t enslaved the human race,” Belphie murmurs. I hum in the beginning, looking up the tree branches.   
“I’ve seen many of my kind trying to attempt the same thing, believing our species should be on top. Legions of vampires under their wing, betrayal and backstabbing within the ranks and valiant humans who fought against them, in the end, they destroyed themselves within.” I yawn again, my eyes growing heavier. “Our species nearly went extinct because of them. So many didn’t want to repeat the past, and all attempts on domination are looked down upon,” I grab my blanket and put it over Belphie and me. “As for me, I didn’t care, too much effort, I just wanted to be left alone, be free and have fun,” I sigh nestling in the blanket. “This is nice,” I murmur and Belphie smiles.   
“Yeah, would be better if Beel was here though,” Belphie mumbles hugging his pillow closer. I hum in reply, enjoying the warmth radiating from Belphie.  
“Yeah but this is still nice,” I repeat once more finally drifting off to sleep. 

***

The remnants of the cake Alucard chose is still on Beel’s face, stilling licking off the icing on his fingers. Giggling to himself, walking towards Alucards room, excited to see him and thank him for the cake. When opening the door, Beel is welcomed to a warm sight, his twin and Alucard asleep. Closing the door gently behind him, Beel walks over a warm smile gracing his lips as he looks down at the two people he treasures most. Quietly Beel scoots himself into the bed, Belphie on the other end, Alucard in the middle, and Beel snuggly fit near the edge of the bed. Heh, like a sandwich. Beel thinks to himself. With a yawn, he holds them close and closes his eyes, and slowly drift to sleep.


	25. Happy Holloween!

Holloween . . . a day, as a vampire is a day I don’t celebrate, and its odd occurrence to see all of Devildom commemorate a day for the dead . . . and Diavolo. Beel has been most excited, hunting down every shrapnel of candy he can get his hands on. Belphie wanted to sleep the day away, but that won’t be happening. Beel is a demon on a mission, and he will need all hands on deck to get the candy. I promised I will help, under one condition . . . I get all the chocolate.   
“Alucard!” Mammon waves to me, all the brothers have been waiting for my arrival. Everyone dressed in costume, ready to celebrate and hunt or candy. Reluctantly I agreed to dress up as well. “Huh, where’s your costume?” Mammon asks his head tilted to the side.   
“I’m wearing one,” I smile at the demon, Beel pushes through, also confused.   
“Ah . . . who are you meant to be?” Satan asked, Ironically dressed as a vampire.   
“Dracula,” I smile showing off my fangs. “But modern,” I add.  
“Ahhh but you're wearing the same black clothes you always wear,” Mammon points scratching his head.   
“No, I’m wearing a cape, I don’t normally wear that,” I rebut with a smile.   
“I don’t know if I should be mad or impressed by the level of laziness you put into this costume,” Lucifer mumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
“Eh, I don’t celebrate Halloween, so, be thankful I dressed up,” I shrug, grabbing Beel and then Belphies hand and leading towards the hall.   
Beel quickly took charge, closing in the best spots to get candy and take all the sweets Luke had made this Holloween. Though this is my second round trick or treating, its nice to spend it both with Beel and Belphie. 

***

Well, that was an exciting night. Lots of candy, many tricks were played to unsuspecting victims. I did enjoy myself, much to my surprise. Though I would have rather stayed home and watched movies, but seeing Beel smile, it warmed my dead heart, I want to make him happy.   
“Alucard?” I hear Beel poke his head through the door frame. I wave tiredly at him, yawning loudly for effect. Beel closes the door behind him, his hands behind his back, and a grin on his face. I raise my brow curious to what he is up to. Beel sits on the bed, legs crossed on the mattress, his hands still behind.   
“What are you up to?” I ask, amused by his childish actions.   
“Close your eyes,” he requests. With a smile, I did. “Open your mouth,” I snort out a laugh but did as he instructs.   
I felt something sweet touch my touch tongue, recognising the cocoa taste. I open my eyes and see Beel holding the other end of the chocolate with his mouth. Heh just like that poki game but with chocolate. I take a bite, and with each piece, we get closer till our lips touch. I didn’t give Beel a chance to pull back and cupped his cheek and hold the kiss for longer.   
Finally pulling away from our kiss, l kept our foreheads touching.   
“Thank you, Beel,” I whisper. Beel’s face is crimson by now but stays where he is.   
“Happy Holloween, Alucard,” Beel murmurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's Holloween, I wanted to write something short and sweet. will resume with the story, just gonna take a break for a bit. :3


	26. Big titles (Titties) come with Big responsibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is immature but that's what i kept reading when i skimmed the text hahahah

“Remind me again why I am here?” I ask the demon lord. Leaning my chair back, my feet on the large table and Lucifer death glaring me into oblivion.  
“Well . . . since Lucifer has informed me of your title-.”  
“Title? What title?” I cut him off, raising my eyebrow.   
“You are the King of Vampires, yes?” Diavolo confirms. I burst out into laughter, I’m laughing so hard, I fall backwards and hit the stone floor.  
“M-me? The – the k-king?” I laugh in between desperately trying to calm myself down. Everyone just watches on from a distance. I take a few deep breathes calming myself but to only burst out laughing whenever I look at Diavolo face.   
“That’s enough, Alucard,” Lucifer growls. It took me a while to calm myself, slowly breathing in and out.   
“Look, I appreciate your consideration,” I begin getting up from my seat. “But I’m in charge of no one, so I’ll take my leave,” I turn around and find the demon Prince before me. I smile, impressed he caught me off guard.   
“You’re not going anywhere,” Diavolo glowers.  
“You really want me to be here, don’t you?” I growl baring my fangs.   
“You’re the creator of your race, I expect your co-operation to obtain peace between all races,” Diavolo puffs out his chest, transforming into his demon form.   
“Heh, that’s the thing, no one knew about the realms, not even me. Don’t think for a second they would happily listen to your plan and bend over,” I challenge, our gaze never leaving each other, a battle of wills between two powerful beings.   
“You really think my plan will not work?” Diavolo asks me, his voice softer, and his eyes no longer the fiery fierce look, he looked pitiful, like a sad puppy, he even sounds defeated. With a sigh, I take a step back and go to my seat.   
“Sure, demons, humans, angels, that plan will work out fine, as long as your demons don’t eat people. But that’s the thing, they have substitutes, the food they can eat in any realm,” I begin leaning back in my chair, my head hanging back, looking up to the ceiling. “Vampires need blood, and sure we can get packet blood, but not everyone will change to that, not even me. We’re hunters, designed to hunt, we take pleasure in killing, I enjoy it, and just like any vampire, we feel restless when we can’t succumb to our nature,” I explain sitting forward again and looking back at the demons before me. “So that’s why I don’t see it happening with my kind, Demons and angels, just fine, humans and vampires a never-ending conflict,” I summarise and put my feet back on the table. Lucifer clears his throat and glares at me, I just give him the finger in response.   
“And have you been feeling this . . . restlessness?” Satan asks, slowly lifting the notebook he keeps in his pocket to learn about my kind and a pen in one hand.   
“Yeah, it been a few months now, I miss it really. Solomon fine as long as he doesn’t piss me off” I answer.   
“So what do you suggest?” Diavolo asks, sitting back in his own seat.   
“Do what you're doing now, don’t worry about my kind, if anything it may lead you to trouble in the end. Humans would wonder why you want to befriend creatures that hunt them and then make you chose,” I conclude shrugging afterwards.   
“You certainly seem sure of yourself,” Lucifer chimes in. I smirk at the eldest, memories of those nights trapped under the church in the cage, resurface.   
“I’m sure, humans will turn on you if align with killers, so its best if you leave us out of it,” I reply. Diavolo nods solemnly, holding his chin, he remains silent in deep thought. We all sit quietly, waiting for the prince to come out of his thoughts.   
“I see your points,” Diavolo begins. “Even though I would prefer to have all races to be at peace, if you truly believe your kind won’t go well with humans, I’ll leave it up to you to maintain some order,” he looks to me with an expectant look.  
“No promises, I don’t rule anything, neither does any vampire, we all want to be free,” Diavolo only nods and then continues further along with the agenda of the meeting.

***

“w-why? Why are you doing this?” I croak. Feeling my body failing me, sore and bruised, on fire from the lack of blood. I want to sleep, I want to feed . . . I want revenge.   
“Oh Alucard,” she soothes. “You know why. If I can’t have you, no one can,” she coos, turning her back to me. “Enjoy eternity under this church.”  
I scream out in a fiery rage, cursing the bitches name, damning her existence.   
“I swear . . . when I get out . . . I’ll kill you,” I grumble, my eyes growing heavier, slowly drifting to sleep.

***

I jump myself awake, my body shaking as I relive the dream in my head. No, not a dream, a memory, a memory I swore to forget. First the sleeping spell, now the dreams . . . and here I thought you would never find me here. With a sigh, I get out of bed, slowly creeping out of my room, down the halls to the twin's room. I slowly creep in, having a hard time deciding who to sleep next too. I look to Beel, remembering what he said to me, my heart lurched forward at the memory and I crawl into bed lying next to Beel.  
“Alucard,” I hear Beel mumble, slowly opening his eyes.   
“I had a nightmare,” I whisper, closing my eyes. Beel doesn’t say a word and wraps his arms around me, cocooned in his warmth.   
“I’ll protect you.” I smile relaxing in his arms, and snuggle into his chest, the faint smell of cinnamon calming me with each inhale. Good night Beel.


	27. Oh yeah . . . it’s all coming together

I awake with a strong pair of arms around me and another pair around my waist, Belphie hair in my face, and Beel’s nose tucked between my shoulder blades. I had a feeling Belphie would wander over here. I thought to myself. I could try to leave, but I’m stuck in this sandwich. Well, I’ve woken in up in worse places . . . and this is nice, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla mixing together, slowly lulling me to sleep.   
I should probably get up, I think to myself, drawing in another breath and finally open my eyes once more, there is only one option to get them both up. I push Belphie off the bed on one side and push Beel off the other side. I hear them hit the floor with a thump, both brothers groaning.  
“Ugh, why did you do that?” Belphie asks, only to roll on one side and hug his pillow closer. “It’s cold,” he mumbles.   
“Time to get up and if you make it in time, I can make you both breakfast,” I tease and wink and them both before leaving the door. I hear them scramble on the wooden floor and thump to the door, both pushing each other out of the way, trying to get through the frame, following me down the halls to the kitchen. Beel is most excited to be getting breakfast, and Belphie is just happy to be getting a cooked meal from me. 

***

“You’re class is first with me, right?” Belhpie asks his head on my shoulder, matching my pace, walking to the school grounds. Beel is on the other side, still eating the portion I made for him. Beel usually wolfs food down, but he insists on savouring every morsel because I made it.   
“Yep, and then we meet up with Satan for curses class,” I remind him, and Belphie only groans in answer.   
“gmhuo fbevfh vuhfd.”  
“Can’t understand you with your mouth full Beel,” I remind the demon, and he swallows his mouthful.  
“Your coming to watch me practise this afternoon?” Beel reiterates with a smile.   
“Wouldn’t miss it.”   
We all stop and notice the large crowd in the main hall, many whispers and utter sweet gossip amongst themselves. They didn’t even stop to notice us.   
‘Solomon knows this witch?’  
‘she’s fucking crazy.’  
‘So much damage has been done to the purgatory halls because of that bitch.’  
‘Apparently, she’s after that vampire.’  
Oh shit.  
“ALUCARD!” I hear the familiar shrill amongst the crowed, magic pushing them aside, the students falling to the ground. I recognise her golden locks, her crystal blue eyes, sparkling white teeth, red lips and ivory skin charging towards me. Her arms stretched out, ready to clutch me close to her large bosoms. Beel steps in her line of fire, his chest puffed out, his broad shoulder back and standing large before the crazy witch. She stops and her blue eyes pale and turn dark, her skin greys like ash and wrinkle like old wirey trees.   
“So, the rumours are true!” she spits teeth missing from her mouth. She snarls at the buff demon, her talon-like nails swiping at him, Beel just moves out of the way, she successfully cuts a small strand of his hair. She hunches around him, Beel diligently stays between her and me, her fury continues to grow. Her blonde locks no longer fill the top of her head, only one or two strands are left.  
“Yaga, leave before I do something I will regret,” I say calmly, trying my best to keep my voice level.   
“You’re supposed to love me, only me, no one else!” she shrieks, using her magic and pushing Beel out of the way.   
“Beel!” I yell out, the demon lands on top of the other students, thankfully they break his fall. Belphie quickly runs to him, helping him up from the students. I snap my attention back to the witch, her ghastly smile appears, and she slowly shifts back, her hunch no longer there, her skin flawless once more and her teeth back in place. I bare my fangs at the woman, my own hands forming like sharp talons. “You fucking bitch,” I snarl.   
“Oh ‘Cardy’ is that how you speak to your future wife like that,” she sulks.  
“We’re not together,” I growl. “Get that out of your fucking head.”  
“I see your time under the church didn’t help, guess I would have to try a different method,” she pouts. “Or that sleeping spell, I’m surprised you were able to get out, I wonder how?” she hums and looks to the twins. “Of course stealing my future husband's heart is definitely an obstacle of our love,” she shrieks lighting charging in the palms of her hands. I step in the firing line, Yaga stills her eyes widening.   
“I never fucking loved you, let go of you’re fucking obsession of me and leave,” I hiss. Yaga let her rage boil over once more, she turns to the hideous form once more, her screams bellowing the halls of rad, everyone blocks their ears from the shrill, desperately trying to save their eardrums.   
“If I can’t have you. No one can! I’ll bury you concrete if I have to, let you starve for eternity till you finally love me!” she hollers and lightning shooting from her hands, hitting me in the chest. I embraced the pain and held my ground, I refuse to let the twins get hurt. She stops and caws to the sky, crows smash through the glass and encumber Yaga, disappearing into the murder and is gone when they away.   
I felt my legs wobble and give way, Beel catches me before I hit the floor. “Are you ok?”  
“Y-yeah, just a bit sore,” I feel the hole she burnt into my chest heal, my hunger growing within my veins.   
“Who the fuck is she?” Belphie asks, glaring at the spot she once stood.   
“Baba Yaga,” I answer. “A psychotic witch who has a crazy fling for me. Told I didn’t love her so many years ago, she locked me in a cell under a church,” Beel's eyes widen at the information. “I went mad with hunger down there, I didn’t know how long I was down there till I was found by two curious vampires. Hearing an old legend of the vampire locked beneath the church.”  
“Alucard,” Beel whispers.   
“I’m ok, I’m here, and that’s all it matters,” I assure him, placing my hand on his cheek, Beel holds my hand in place and smiles softly.  
“Ok that’s all well and good, but how do we stop her?” Belphie asks. I look at the demon and only shrug.   
“Don’t know, but we’ll figure something out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, this took my a while to finally come up with this chapter.
> 
> hope you like the idea of Yaga turning ugly when shes mad, i like to think i'm clever. lol XD


	28. Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Pause in the story . . . thought of something funny and had to write it. lol

Vampire weakness

Leviathan: Ok, we all in place?

Asmodeus: Yep! 

Satan: Are you sure this is a good idea?

We’re just going to piss him off . . .

Leviathan: But we don’t know much about vampires, it’s not like Alucard will tell us

Satan: We could just ask him T.T 

Asmodeus: He might just lie 

Besides, this is way more fun!

Satan: All right . . . 

I seat myself down at my spot at the table, still waking up from the late night I recently had. Beel got hungry during the night and woke me up, asking if I could whip him up something in the kitchen. The things I do for this man. Levi is kind enough to make me breakfast, insisting I sit down and wait for him to bring it to me, this behaviour is a tad suspicious, but I’m too tired to care.  
I hear the glass clink on the table, and another clink beside me, the smell of roasted beans, brewed in hot water and milk fills my senses. Coffee, fuck yes.  
“Thank you,” I mumble my eyes still half-closed, grabbing the cup and taking a swig.  
“Do you feel any different?” Levi asks, and I frown, not understanding what he means.  
“Ah, as in awake? No, that takes a while to kick in,” I answer, opening my eyes to the demon and see the surprised look.  
“Oh! Yeah, d-d-definitely,” Levi stutters. “Hopefully, you like breakfast,” he hastes and runs away into the hall. 

Leviathan: Ingesting Holy water – no affect 

Satan: Did you really just feed him holy water, without thinking it could kill him!

Leviathan: oops . . . at least he didn’t . . . so that’s ok . . . right?

I stare at the goblet, noticing something different about the red liquid, there seem to be lumps, has the blood coagulated? I take a whiff, noticing the smell is different as well. I bring the glass to my lips, cautiously letting a small amount touch my tongue. I pull away, letting the blood coat my taste buds. This is odd, is the donor a junkee? No, they wouldn’t allow that.  
“How’s breakfast?” Leviathan comes back with a smile.  
“Odd . . . did you put anything in there?” I ask him, and Levi stiffens like a statue.  
“N-no,” he stutters, covering his face.  
“You’re a terrible liar,” I growl. Levi flinches and grabs the glass away from.  
“Nothing bad happened?” he asks me, I glare at the demon, growing frustrated and hungrier.  
“No, other than the foul taste. What did you do?” I bare my fangs at the demon, he jolts away.  
“N-nothing, I-I’ll get you a new glass,” he stutters and runs back to the kitchen.

Leviathan: Garlic didn’t work as well 

Satan: He’s growing suspicious

Asmodeus: We need to be more careful

It’s my turn to shine <3 

Asmo invited me to his room today, a rather odd occurrence considering the demon knows I will never sleep with him. the familiar scent of lilies leaves from his room. It is his room, makes sense why his smell is all over the place. I gently knock on the wooden door, and Asmo is quick to respond.  
“Alucard!” he exclaims. “You’re here!” he adds, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside his room. “I’m so glad you did! This is going to be so much fun,” he smiles. Again, I have no clue what he is planning.  
“And that is . . .?” I trail off, hoping the demon to finish my sentence.  
“Why makeovers silly,” he laughs.  
“Makeovers?” I tilt my head to the side.  
“Of course! I mean you were black all the time, why not try something different, a bit more colourful! Oh your skin, it's too pasty we need to do something about that,” he pouts his eyes scanning my skin, leering closer, studying it.  
“Maybe its because it has something to do with me being dead,” I respond. Asmo looks up from the skin and knits his brow together.  
“That’s no excuse, have you been eating well?”  
“You know the answer to that,” I grumble. Lucifer has . . . reduced the amount of bags as punishment.  
“Your skin always looked better when you ate properly,” Asmo sighs. “Do you think we can tan it? Of Course pale is perfection, but I wonder what you would look like with a nice tan,” Asmo rambles, quickly running to the corner of his room and grabbing a tall lamp, thrusting glasses on my face and turning it on. I felt the heat coming from the bulb, standing in the light, unsure what he is trying to do.  
“I’m not really into tanning, I’m happy to stay pale, thanks anyways,” I say and step out from the light, and take the glasses off.  
“Huh, so UV doesn’t affect you?” Asmo asks his face now in mine with a childlike curiosity.  
“Noooooo, it doesn’t but vampires who aren’t me, yes. We’re you trying to see if I can burn as if I am in the sun?” I ask a growl rising in my throat.  
“What? No, of course, not silly! I thought UV can’t tan you, that’s what I thought,” he laughs.  
“No, just not into it . . .” I murmur eyeing the demon suspiciously.  
“Oh, I just remembered!” Asmo changes the subject quickly dashing into his walk-in wardrobe. “There’s this old jacket, that I think will absolutely suit you,” he stops abruptly, clothes fly out of the closet once piece at a time, I hear him mumble to himself, asking where it is. “Oh this is terrible, where did I leave it,” he whines, still throwing pieces of clothing out. “Alucard,” he pops his head out from the closest. “Belphie tells me you have a great sense of smell, can you sniff it out for me?” he asks like a little child, his bottom lip sticking out. I sigh and grab one his clothes, taking in the scent, ingraining it deep within my memory.  
I lead Asmo away from his room, following down the halls, passing the brothers rooms, the main entryway to the personal gym Beel has made. Before entering, I noticed something peculiar on the door.  
“Why is there a cross on the door?” I ask looking to Asmo. His eyes only widen, and mouth left slightly open as he covers his mouth with his hand.  
“A what?” he asks and moves to the door himself. “That’s odd,” he tilts his head to the side. I glare at the demon and decide to remain silent and open the door. I find Beel working out and Levi recording him.  
“Alucard,” Beel stops, his cheeks flaring up, realising he is shirtless and is only wearing bike shorts.  
“Working on that training video?” I ask with a small smile, walking in and following the scent. Finally finding the item of clothing Asmo has been looking for. I turn back and Beel swallows and nods quietly, his cheeks still aflame.  
“Oh, Beel!” Asmo squeals. “Your abs are simply sublime! Don’t you think Alucard?” Asmo asks me, and I shrug.  
“They’re nice, shows your keeping fit and that’s good,” I reply, grabbing Beel’s water bottle and passing it to the demon. He thanks me and takes a quick drink.  
“Though I do need to make more gains,” Beel sighs after his drink.  
“Huh, What the heck are gains?” Levi asks, still filming.  
“You are going to edit this, yes?” I hiss, Levi nods his head vigorously.  
“it’s a little hard to explain,” Beel says, rubbing the back of his neck. “When you push your muscles. They tear. The healing process rebuilds them so that they are stronger and bigger than before,” My eyes widen, Beel is actually explaining the scientific terms of bodybuilding. “But once you’ve gotten used to a certain workout, you reach a plateau, meaning that no matter how much you train that movement, you’ll hardly see any results.”  
“Now that’s hot,” I say breathless, my jaw slightly slack. “Please say something else about how things work.”  
“Well . . . I wasn’t expecting this,” Asmo states. 

Leviathan: I think Alucard is suspicious of us.  
He’s been avoiding Asmo and me for a few days now. ☹

Satan: I did tell you both to be careful.  
You both could have jeopardised the whole experiment. 

Asmo:  
Well, UV light and crosses don’t affect him.  
I feel like he’s invincible

Satan: Consider this as a good thing  
We can all rest easy knowing Alucard can’t easily get hurt.

Leviathan: Good point.  
What are you going to do Satan?

Satan: that’s a secret 😉

“Satan!” I yell out in the abyss of his room, books upon books placed everywhere. I am impressed by the amount he has but has he ever heard about an E-Reader? Save up on all this space . . . maybe he likes sleeping on books.  
“Alucard!” Satan calls out from the second floor, a smile gracing his lips. “Glad you came,” he says, slowly climbing down the spiral staircase. “I found this silver necklace, and it reminded me of you,” Satan walks over to me and shows me a cat pendant. I relax and smile at the book-loving demon.  
“Oh is that all,” I sigh in relief, but Satan is perplexed. “Sorry, Levi and Asmo have been weird, was wondering if you were up to something as well but no its something thoughtful, thank you. I should have been more grateful,” I quickly explain taking the silver pendant in hand and putting the silver chain around my neck. “Thank you again!” I smile.  
“You’re welcome, though I am sorry about my brothers,” Satan sighs shaking his head. I shrug. “Don’t worry about it.”  
“It must have been tough, I heard about the rice debacle,” Satan sympathises.  
“Yes . . . somehow Levi had the brilliant idea to ‘accidentally’ spill rice all over the floor,” I empathise using quotations with my fingers. “I wasn’t going to clean it up, he made the mess.” Satan can only sigh for me and go over to a clear desk with a hot pot of tea.  
“Sounds like you need something to clear your head.” He says and pours two cups of hot green tea. “Tea?” he asks, though the drink has been poured. I couldn’t say no, the gesture is welcomed, unlike the other two.  
“Please.”  
“It’s an interesting blend, green peppermint tea, mixed with vervain leaves, apparently adds a nice zest to the peppermint,” Satan smiles.  
“Oooo sounds fancy,” I say taking a sip, the peppermint with the vervain is a nice twist. “Thank you, this is very much needed,” I sigh. Feeling content wash over me. I begin to feel drowsy, safely surrounded by the piles of books, like a cat in a hidey-hole.  
Leviathan: I’m out of ideas . . .  
Any one else

Asmo: Yeah I’m out

Satan: I’ll do more research, but the silver and vervain are a no go. 

Asmo: I do remember him telling us starvation weakens him . . .

Satan: with disastrous consequences, Solomon experienced it first hand . . . remember?

Asmo: Oh yeah . . .  
That’s bad

Leviathan: Isn’t he in a lot of pain when starving?  
Better not go with that option.

Satan: Agreed.  
Shall we conclude this experiment to a close?

Asmo: Sure, I have to make it up to Alucard and take him shopping, he needs more cheerful clothes.

Levithan: hmmm I say we pin it, for now, something might come up 

Satan: All right.  
The experiment is on official pause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also side note, Beel's explanation of Gains, he did that in the messages from the game. not gonna lie when i read that my lizard brain went. "oh that's hot tell me how it all works." funny how its his its not his abs or ass i think is hot but him explaining how body building works. props to the devs for doing their research!


	29. Baba Yaga

“Baba Yaga,” I sigh before the group in the council hall. “A crazy, psychotic, lovesick witch,” I summarise. Solomon remains silent but nods in agreement. “I first met her when she was just learning to use her magic, she was a sweet girl, I had saved her life a few times, but I never predicted her obsession with me would turn out this way,” I add and then take a sip from the blood bag in my hand, still feeling the wound in my chest heal. The skin knitting itself back together, the pain slowly burning away.  
“You said she locked you under a church?” Belphie clarifies, and I nod, everyone stiffens. All remaining silent and looking to each other. I notice Beel's hand tightening, a burning rage deep within his eyes. “Beel,” Belphie also takes note. Beel only looks to his twin before inhaling and exhaling.   
“I’m ok,” Beel grits. I give a small smile and gently lace my fingers between his, enjoying the warmth from his skin. Beel calms, holding my hand, I look to the table and see everyone's eyes pop out of their heads.   
“Something your not telling us?” Asmo teases.  
“Oh shut up,” I mutter thankful my circulation doesn’t work, or my face would be red as a cherry tomato. Lucifer clears his throat, desperately trying to bypass the awkwardness the table is feeling right now.   
“Considering she is after you, I suggest we find her and deal with the situation quickly. I hate to think the damage she will possibly cause Devildom if she falls into her tantrums,” Lucifer sums up.   
“That would be wise, but I do one request in regards to the psychotic bitch,”  
“Hmm, and what would that be?” Lucifer asks a smile twitching from the corner of his lips.  
“I get to kill her with my bare hands,” I growl, feeling my incisors grow. Lucifer nods in agreement, and both Mammon and Levi hide beneath the table. 

Birthday request

The search baba has continued but the days have gone by and slowly my birthday draws near. A date I hold close to me, refusing to tell the brothers, Beel has been prodding, curious to know if I even celebrate a birthday. A birthday . . . I haven’t even bothered celebrating it in the last three centuries. It’s just another day . . . although I could use it as an opportunity.   
I hear Levi’s soft cries for help in my room, curiously I get up and investigate. Peering into the library, Beel asleep on the couch, Levi in his grasp, stuck in a headlock and a blanket on the ground next to him. I laugh, walking into the room and Levi only sits there sulking.   
“We need to do something about this meathead,” Levi grumbles. I growl at the brother and in return, watch him squirm in Beel’s grip. “You’re right, I’m sorry,” Levi apologises in panic. “He’s just too strong, this is what I get for being nice,” Levi sighs, still squirming. I remain silent, rolling my eyes and gently grasp Beel’s arm and free Levi from his headlock. Levi takes in another breath and gently rubs his neck. “Th-thanks,” he mumbles, covering his face.   
I grab the blanket Levi brought and placed over Beel, I smile at the sleeping twin.  
“It’s rare to see him nap,” I say out loud. Beel rolls around in sleep, his arm reaching to me and pulling me down onto the couch wrapped in his embrace. He’s like an octopus . . . I hear Beel sniff the air and pull me in closer to his body.   
“Alucard,” Beel mutters in his sleep.   
“heh, I’m here,” I respond, amused by the situation.   
“Honestly what do you see in him?” Levi asks. I glare at the otaku, feeling insulted.   
“You don’t see it, do you?” I shoot back with my own question, Levi is taken back and remains silent. “There’s a sweet tender side to him, I see how much he cares about you all, holding family to a higher standard, more than what you all express. His passions, his calm nature – it’s soothing, his intuition and his empathy – he gets how I feel when I am hungry,” Levi’s eyes seem to bulge from his skull, unsure what to take from all of this. “I wish he didn’t feel hungry all the time, it's that painful for him, I want to take it away,” I whisper, placing my hand on Beel's cheek, analysing his sleeping face. He looks so peaceful, not a care in the world.   
“Are you . . . always hungry to Alucard?” Levi asks. I chuckle and roll back to face Levi.   
“I’m a walking corpse that survives on the blood of the living, I’m always hungry. The power I use, the amount of injuries I sustain it all affects my hunger, my survival. Other than my species, Beel seems to be the only one who understands.”   
“You seem more in control of it than Beel does, it's all he can think about,” Levi sighs. I let out a snort, understanding what he means.   
“I can possibly teach him to not focus on it too much, but it will take a lot of mental training. All Vampires have to go through it – preferably a few months after they have turned and build resistance and learn control; otherwise, we kill any human we meet.”  
“It would take some miracle before that happens,” Levi mumbles but cowers immediately as I shoot him a glare.   
“Since we are on this topic . . . my birthday is coming up,” I change the subject with a sigh.   
“Wh-what!” Levi shouts.  
“And I have a request for my birthday and as a present,” I continue ignoring the demons stuttering. “I want to go to the human world and hunt a human,” I growl letting my fangs grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been a tad slack, been focusing on my books and kinda took a break as well. 
> 
> still going to be slow updates but i wanted to post something for you all, villain established how the fight is going to go down is a different story. 
> 
> Another thing I do feel sorry for Beel and i don't think brothers get it at all but only for those short periods of time where they switched bodies with him. they felt horrible, surprised to know how he feels like this. and Beels like, woah this is what it feels like to be not crazy hungry all the time. its sad :( ok, im done, thank you for coming to my ted talk. hahaha


	30. Devil Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the previous chapter as I wasn't happy with how I wrote that. 
> 
> Happy NY and I'm back, have some momentum once more but it will take a while to upload, need more inspiration.

I watch Beel’s eyes sparkle, a giddy excitement burst within his chest, bopping up and down in line, getting closer and closer to the new Devil cat merch. The demon gives a big smile and grabs my hand, when let inside to look at the plush kitten, showing me the t-shirt designs. Reminding me of Levi when given a chance to collect Rurichan merch.   
My heart swells seeing him like this, another side I haven’t seen before, to be excited about something other than food. It's refreshing, something I wanted to see more.   
“So why Devil cat?” I ask Beel, picking up on of the plushies, enjoying the fluffy material on my fingertips.   
“He’s like me,” Beel answers with a smile, picking up the same plush toy and hugs it. “He gets hungry, and when he needs to protect the ones he cares about, he eats to gain his strength and fights them.”  
“Heh, just like Luffy,” I add and Beel tilts his head to the side.   
“Well, a little bit different, but the values are just the same,” I smile at the toy cat. “Luffy also reminds me of you.” I smile to the confused demon and elaborate. “Your protective of those you care about, willing to fight anyone who dares to come to harm your brothers . . . and me . . .,” I add, feeling self-conscious. “Luffy likes eating, but you would beat him in a contest,” I laugh. Beel remains silent and immediately wraps his arms around me, dropping the plushie. I wrap my arms around Beel, the cat plushie sandwiched between us.   
“Thank you,” Beel mumbles. “I never like showing this side to others, I’m glad I get to show this to you.” I’m lost for words, if I had a circulation, my cheeks would be on fire right now. I Beel pulls away, the smile still on his face, one of his hands gently trailing down my arm and grasping my hand. “Ready to keep looking?” he asks me. I nod, my brain no longer online, still in awe of the demon.   
We bought matching shirts, danced with the mascot and got a photo together, it was a beautiful moment, just him and I. other than growing flowers, eating food, caring for his family, and exercising, what else does intrigues him? What makes him excited in life, what passions he pursues, has to be more than just those traits. I wanted to know it all.   
“Thank you again,” Beel says for the fifth time today. Beel smiles to me and with a corndog already in his hand. Opening his mouth to eat but before taking a bite, he offers me some and once again I politely said no. Beel nods and takes a bite. “Since you don’t eat the food we do, it was nice to experience something I enjoy with you, I can’t do that with food,” Beel adds, sadly looking at the half-eaten corndog. I gently grasp Beel’s hand and give him a reassuring smile.  
“I did wonder about that, you always want to share with me. The cake you made a few months ago was sweet, sadly it didn’t sit well with me . . .” I sigh, feeling my chest grow heavy, a hole slowly opening itself up in my heart. “I feel . . . guilty in some way, not being able to share that experience with you. I sometimes wonder if you should be with someone who can,” I mutter letting go of Beel's hand.   
“No,” Beel says sternly, grabbing onto it once more. “There’s no one else I want to spend my time with.”   
“Heh, you sure. Baba is still out there, and if she heard what you said, she would skin you alive,” I remind him, I felt his hand tighten around mine.   
“And just like Devilcat, I will protect you no matter the cost,” Beel shouts abruptly. His eyes staring into mine, burning with passion. “I would starve than lose you, you get how I feel when I am hungry, you didn’t laugh at my interests, you want to know me . . . for me, not just my status, not just my sin, you look past all that. I just wish I could be better at controlling myself like you can around food.” I am left in awe once more, my own body threatening me with tears. “So I say bring on Baba, cause I’m going to win,” Beel states confidently. I blink away the tears, swallowing the emotion down. I can’t say it . . . not yet.   
“I know you will.”

Resistance training 

‘I just wish I could be better at controlling myself like you can around food.’ Those words have been swimming around my head since the carnival, I wanted to help Beel. I know he can fight against it and be more than the sin he is born to be, but it will take a long time for him to reach a level for any average vampire to be at. I wonder if it is harder for demons, especially the brothers, considering they are the seven deadly sins themselves. Do they have a more challenging time than regular demons? What about Davolo himself, what can he not resist . . . Lucifer. I crack a smile, laughing at my own thoughts. Beel’s self-control is the same level as a newly turned vampire. Always hungry and no self-control in front of the thing they desire . . . though it’s the same for the others. Mammon is money or anything valuable, hence why he steals everything. Belphie is always sleeping, a feeling he has just a Beel gets when he’s hungry, something they feel internally but have to fight if they want some control. Always tired and always hungry, snorlax and munchlax . . . where’s that pokeblock when I need it. Satan is someone who has some control, although he can quickly lose his cool when it comes to Lucifer . . . or disrespecting him and books. Sigh. I have an idea, but he is not going to like it. 

***

“So what is it your planning to do to help me?” Beel asks. I’ve explained I wanted to help him build self-control, but I didn’t explain how I would go about.   
“You have the same self-restraint as a newly turned when they see a human or any drop of blood, they go nuts,” I begin. “In a sense, we are always hungry. Having to blend in with our food is a struggle for a newborn to be out in public. For the first six months, we teach newborns restraint and resistance, baby steps if you will and leaving a vampire unchecked can have disastrous consequences for all of us,” I explain heading over to the fridge. “I need to know how much you eat. Do you eat a months worth of food for in a day or less? How well can you adjust yourself to the pain? It’s ok to say it’s painful, I can last a week without blood, but the pain worsens and well . . . you’ve seen what happens. But I’m not asking you to go extreme,” Beel remains silent, I bring out a sandwich, and his eye lit up. “Like a newborn, you see food and take it, you see items resembling food and take it . . . Lukes phone case for example,” Beel breaks eyes contact, scrunching his face in embarrassment. “So I want to help, just need to learn some control, that’s all,” Beel leans back on his chair, he hasn’t said anything since the start. I put the sand which down and went back to the fridge, grabbing a blood bag. I turn around, and the sandwich is gone. I sighed and put the blood bag on the table. “And to help I’m going to not eat either, I’ll only eat when you eat. We’re in this together,” Beel’s eyes widen and finally opens his mouth.  
“What if I can’t . . . what if I can’t learn, what if . . . no matter what I do, I can’t overcome it,” Beel voices his concern, the first time I see him be unsure of himself. My heart breaks, seeing him like this hurts, I want to wrap my arms around him and assure him.   
“I know you can do this, you’ve done it before, you can do it again, and this time you won’t be alone,” I assure Beel, offering my hand, Beel leans forward and grabs mine. Beel’s warm hand grasps my cold hand, he smiles softly, his thumb gently rubbing the back of my hand.  
“Let’s do this.”


	31. Kids let me tell you how I met your aunt Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit small but cute ASF

“Remember it's the RAD Festival, where we need to make a play and Annual ball. Make sure to ask a special someone to dance with for the evening,” Diavolo announces. The brothers but two groans loudly, Lucifer and Beel remain silent.   
“Ball? Play? What exactly does this entail?” I ask, leaning back on my chair, feeling my fangs scrap against my tongue. Reminding myself, I need a blood bag when I get home. I hear Beel's stomach grumble, but he remains silent, focusing on the conversation at hand. I smile at the demon, though he isn’t paying attention to me, I am incredibly proud of him.   
“As a committee, we host, write and act out the play,” Diavolo smiles. “And I want you to be part of it, Alucard,” he adds, his smile never leaving his face but his eyes glow with a firey expectation. A threat.   
“Fine but I take care of the script, you need to know the story before you can lay out the scene,” I sigh.   
“Wonderful!” Diavolo claps his hands together.   
“But!” I cut the demon prince off, glowering at his cheerful and nonchalant demeanour. “We need to be alert, with Baba out there, she will try to ruin this occasion and possible kill you all. I suggest we get some outside help,” Diavolos eyes widen and fold his arms.  
“Oh? And who are you thinking of?” he asks and I smile at the demon.  
“Don’t worry, I know someone, you just need to open the door.”

***  
I wasn’t expecting this kind of entry, but I shouldn’t be surprised, just how they opened the door for me, they did the same for my dear friend Robin.   
Headphones on, utterly oblivious to the world, Switch in hand, and well she’s Aussie, hot-tempered.  
“You motherfucker!” she shouts at the switch, her eyes filled with flames. I totally fucking had that, that’s fucking bullshit! I swear to god, I am going to hunt you down and obliterate you and everyone you fucking know!” I sigh and walk over to the hot-headed brunet and gently take the headphones off. “Hey!” she shouts but stops and realises it's me. Her hazel eyes widen and immediately jumps up and wrap her arms around me. “Where the fuck you been? It’s nearly been a year since I heard from you!” she shouts.   
“Yeah, it’s a long story,” I answer weakly and pat her back. Robin lets go and beams at me before releasing where she is.   
“Ahhhhhh, where is exactly here?” she asks, her head looking around the room, idolising the architecture. Her chained, studded boots clink together with each step, matching perfectly with her ripped skinny jeans, bullet belt and white singlet. Purposely worn to show off her tattoos around her shoulders and chest.   
“I see you dyed your fringe red again,” I note, hair shaved around the sides but long at the top, styled to sway to the left.   
“Yep,” she replies curt, noticing the demons before. “And who are these guys?”   
“You might want to sit down for this.”

***

“Motherfucking demons exist . . . cool and angels . . . wait does that mean?”  
“False, humans made it up,” I answer, knowing where she is going with this.   
“I knew it!” she smiles at me and then to the demons and clears her throat. “Whelp since I am up to date and you’ve been looking after my friend. As the saying goes, a friend of Alucard's is a friend of mine. I’ll help. That psychotic bitch won’t know what hit her,” Robin laughs.   
“And how do you to know each other exactly?” Satan asks feeling uneasy about the whole situation.   
“Oh, I’m a hybrid, only one of my kind. My mum got bitten by a vamp when she was pregnant with me,” Robin shrugs. “When I was born, my ma abandoned me, and Alucard took me in. He’s pretty much my dad – boogie woogie woogie,” she laughs to herself after making the joke.   
I only shake my head. “Yep . . . I raised that.”

Cracks in his armour

Beel has been a little quiet since he met Robin, his appetite has remained the same, vacuuming his own meal and then excusing himself from the table. Thankful he has learnt to leave everyone’s alone till they are no longer interested. His resistance training is going well. I excuse myself and quickly follow the demon, not surprised to find him in the kitchen, but at least he is willing to make something if he is still hungry than stealing food from others.  
“Need a hand?” I ask, and the demon jumps out his skin. Beel's cheeks flush, and he leans against the counter.  
“N-no,” he stutters. I raise an eyebrow, not really believing him, but I let it go.   
“All right,” I shrug and turn away.   
“W-wait,” Beel yelps and I stop in my tracks. “I-I actually want to talk to you,” he sighs. I turn around and cross my arms and nod. Letting him continue. “I understand you see her like your kid or whatever but . . .” Beel stops himself, his face scrunched up, trying to find the right words. “Why bring her here?” he asks more softly. “Am I . . . not good enough to protect you?” he asks me. I let my mouth drop, not realising what I had actually done. I hurt him.  
“Oh, Beel, no. You are strong, very strong, I didn’t ask for her to be here because you’re weak, no. I wanted her here because we need all the help we can get, if anything my biggest fear is . . .,” I swallow the lump in my throat. “Losing you.” I finally admit. “I don’t want anything to happen to you,” I approach him, my hands reaching for his, weaving our fingers together. Beel doesn’t seem convinced, his eyes tearing up, his lip slightly trembles.   
“I want to be able to protect you.”  
“But who will protect your brothers if anything happens to you?” I ask him, letting go of one of his hands and gently caress his cheek. “I want to do everything in my power to make sure your family is safe, you will never be replaced,” I soothe letting our foreheads touch.   
“Promise?”   
“I promise,” I seal it with a kiss. Beel calms and smiles softly.   
“Alucard,” he whispers. I hum in reply, still feeling the warmth he left on my lips. “Will you go to the dance with me?”  
“Yes.”


	32. What are you fighting for?

Beel requested Robin’s presence, asking her to meet up in the training room and specifically asked me to stay out of it. I hated to be left out, but Robin even insisted I stayed behind. I didn’t want this, I refuse to have this. I’m going to sneak in . . . or listen in instead? Sighing loudly, I slump onto the leather couch, my head rolling back and looking up the roof. The wait is killing me, what are those two talking about!

***

“Not bad,” Robin grins at the Beel. Beel wipes the blood off his lip, his left cheek stinging, left eye starting to swell. His body is battered and bruised from the so-called ‘training’ session, but Beel wanted this. Not to be beaten to a pulp, no, to get stronger and what better way then request training from a hybrid. “You're apparently the strongest . . . well physically. Magic wise, your bother Lucifer takes the cake.”  
Beel’s stomach grumbles at the word, reminding him he needs food. Beel could just brush this off, take this defeat and run to the kitchen and eat. But something stirred deep within his chest, a spark, burning, growing, becoming wilder, while his thoughts swim around his head, reminding himself of the war. Lillith died because of me . . . I had to choose . . . I couldn’t protect them both, I never want to be in that position again!  
Robin notices something different in Beel, she smiles at the demon, content that he’s getting up, raising his fists to fight once more, no matter how beaten or bruised but this is not enough. Wanting to fight isn’t enough.  
Robin is fast, not as fast as Alucard but quicker than me. Beel thinks to himself, keeping a close eye on the hybrid. Beel is caught off guard once again, disappearing and reappearing in front of him once more, her fist coming into contact with his jaw again, throwing him across the room. Beel regains his footing mid-air and skids along the floor, slowly changing into his demon form, clawed hands dug deep into the carpet, slowing him to stop.   
“Now it’s getting interesting,” Robin smiles, showing off her fangs, her eyes turn a crimson red, no longer the welcoming hazel she once had. Damn it. Beel grits and charges at the girl, throwing any punch he can swing. Robin easily sways side to side, dodging his movements, as she is dancing to an unknown beat. “You’re nothing but an animal at this point,” Robin sighs, ducking down and sweeping Beel off his feet. Beel falls backwards, his back hitting the floor, Robins foot-stomping onto his chest winding the demon even more. “What’s the point in you fighting?” she asks, glaring down at him. “Huh? Why are you doing this?” she asks him again with more force. Beel stills under her, his eyes widening at the woman before him.   
“I . . . I . . . I”  
“C’mon spit it out!” she hisses, stomping her foot on his chest again.   
“I want to be strong enough to protect him!” Beel shouts, tears slowly trickling from his eyes. “Stronger than Baba, stronger than Lucifer, even the demon king himself, strong enough, so I will never lose the ones I love ever again!” Beel cries, his words echo within the room. Robin eases and takes her foot his chest, leaning down and giving her hand to his.   
“There, now we have a reason,” she smiles softly at him. “Let the real training begin.”

First aid for dummies

“I’m going to tear her apart,” I hiss, applying antiseptic cream onto Beel’s cuts. “She knows that you don’t heal like us,” I growl, feeling my canines lengthen. Beel winces a little as I dab the cream on. “When I get my hands on her,” I mumble grabbing the bandages and start wrapping around his toned bicep.   
Beel remains silent, smiling at me, watching me patch him, his eyes held a deep admiration for me, adoringly loving as I might add. I felt a bit of urgency to hurry it up, beginning feeling self-conscious of myself. Beel raised his hand and held my cheek lovingly and gently plants a kiss onto my lips. “I love seeing this side of you.”  
If I had a heartbeat, it would be drumming in a marching band right now. I’m speechless, words were unable to escape my lips, only incoherent noises and eye contact with the floor, I was able to finish the rushed bandaging. Beel held his lazy smile, his arms wrapping around my waist and bringing me closer to the bed.   
“B-Beel,” I warn. He didn’t respond and silently pulled me down with him, his head lying on my chest, his arms holding me tight.  
“Stay with me,” he whispers, his eyes slowly drawing to a close. I ease into the mattress, my wrapping around his shoulder. I kiss his forehead goodnight, he gives a soft hum and holds me tighter.   
“Don’t worry Beel. I’m going nowhere,” I whispered to the sleeping demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm gonna get arrested for giving my readers diabetes because these chaps are so sweet. 
> 
> I feel like this is a trait that the devs could definitely look into if they wanted to open up Beel's character more. ;-; don't know if i've done justice here but I did what i felt was right.


	33. It’s Your Move

Online chess . . . how dull. I much prefer actual chess, with my beautiful red and black glass pieces and board. Would be more straightforward than going on the computer and versing Mammon, Levi and Beel on a screen . . . when we’re in the same room . . . I sometimes don’t understand the logic in this. All our scores are presented next to the electronic chessboard, my heart breaks when I see Beel last, I wanted to purposely lose just to let him win, he even gave up his mealtime for this, in hopes to win against Mammons bet.   
‘the loser buys the winner whatever they want.’ I can hear his stomach growling from where I am sitting . . . I sometimes wonder how much pain he is in . . . is this training even good for him or is it hurting him more.  
“Yes! The Godevil Chocolatier Chocolates are all MIIIINE!” Mammon shouts from his seat, laughing maniacally at the screen. Levi stiffens and looks to Beel, already scrunching himself into a ball to make him look small. Beel says nothing, clenching his jaw and silently stands up from his seat. I’ve seen Beel go on a rampage before, it's not the prettiest sight, it's somewhat alarming if even. I silently watch, waiting for him to begin screaming. Beel sucks in a deep breath and exhales shortly after.   
“I’m going to get something to eat,” Beel mumbles and quietly exits the classroom. Levi mouth drop to the floor, Mammon opens his mouth, weakly stuttering protest but shuts it quickly as Beel gently closes the door. I felt my heart leap out of my chest, pride swelling beneath my breast.   
My feet move without me thinking, I hear Mammon yell for my name, but I was miles away, catching up to the orange-haired demon. Beel turns around and is surprised when I jumped on him, catching me in his arms, I wrap mine around his neck and placing fluttering kisses on his face.  
“I’m so proud of you,” I say between kisses. Beel melts in my embrace, enjoying the affection. “Let’s go to Godevil, I’m going to buy you all the chocolate you want,” Beel’s eyes widen, a sparkle glowing deep in his eyes.   
“A-are, you sure?” he asks, secretly wishing I don’t say no.  
“Positive,” I purr. “Just make sure you share some with me.”  
“With you, always.”

***

“Can you teach me to be better at chess?” Beel asks, mouth full of chocolate.   
“Sure, want to get back at Mammon?” I ask, holding onto Beel’s hand. Beel nods swallowing and opening up another box and frowning at the contents. “What’s wrong?” I ask panic rising within me. Beel remains silent and gently takes out a red card, I hear a growl rise from his throat, eyes burning with pure rage. My own heart plummeted to my stomach, dread and bile rising to my throat.  
‘Say goodbye, Alucard.  
\- Baba’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis small but we are coming to an end? Well Baba's end, I will write more but on a different post, so this isn't super long. 
> 
> Just need to figure out the action scene, I have come up with an idea, some may disagree and hate, some may not. it is a fic and whether its possible or not is the question but hey, let's have some fun creative freedom. <3 
> 
> thanks everyone.


	34. Just one dance

Ever since the note, everyone in RAD has been put on high alert, extra demon guards, more wards and protection spells. The magical community in Devildom all asked to keep an eye out for Baba. Lucifer stuck to Diavolo’s side like glue, and I remained near Beel at all costs. Belphie has done the same, holding tight to his pillow wherever he goes with Beel now. I am beginning to suspect if he has a knife hidden in there. Beel finds this a tad tedious and exhausting at the same time. Reminding Belphie and I that he is more than capable of looking after himself and reminded Belphie of his previous status as an angel, though this falls on deaf ears as Belphie remains close.   
Robin has made it her mission to keep things in line with the extra guards, insisting they all need additional training. Diavolo has been most amused and has allowed this, stating he would like Robin to stick around and train the Royal guard. This doesn’t sit well with Simeon.   
I dreaded this night. I’m always looking over my shoulder, tiptoeing around, energy buzzing within me, ready, always ready. I need this night to be over.   
“Alucard,” Beel breaks my thoughts. My eyes on his fine polished shoes, trailing up his pressed black slacks to his red buttoned-up shirt, with a black vest on top. A small rose pin on the vest, embroidered with gold and red rubies. His hair hasn’t been touched, but there was no need, it’s what makes Beel, Beel . . . in a sense. I smile at the impeccably dressed demon, his hand held out to me, a smile gracing his lips. “Would you care for this dance?” he asks me.   
“You’re very handsome Beel,” I say, taking his warm hand in mine. We walk to the centre, my left hand holding his shoulder and the other on his hip, he does the same, and we slowly shuffle to the music.   
“I wanted to be . . . you know handsome for you tonight,” he says breaking eye contact from me, his cheeks burning red. I smile softly moving my hand from his shoulder and gently grab his chin, bringing his purple eyes back to mine.  
“You are always handsome to me Beel, you never needed a fine suit to impress me,” I whisper. Beel’s smile returns, he leans forward and our lips touch, giving them a quick peck, before tilting his head against mine.   
“I love you Alucard,” my eyes widen, words escape my lips, feeling the wind get knocked from my chest. I knew deep down, but we never precisely told each other that. Beel and I stay silent, still swaying from side to side. Beel only closes his eyes once more, enjoying the moment. “It's ok,” he says, his smile still there. “You don’t have to say it, when your ready, I’ll be here, holding you.” My chest ached, overwhelmed by the passion, the love from this demon. I never thought it would be possible.  
“I . . . I-.” my words are cut off from a loud bang.   
  
Fighting is like dancing, yes?

The lights cut off and the ballroom is now painted in darkness. Beel clings onto me, I look around frantically, no signs of Baba, not yet.   
One bright light flashes and in the centre is baba, her golden hair sparkling in the light. She wears a white lace dress and a white veil covering her face. You gotta be kidding me.   
“I see you have made your choice,” her melodic voice echoes within the room. Every demon in the room arches up, ready to face the sorceress head-on. “But you can still choose me, leave this little fly and become my husband,” she sings in a sing-song voice.   
“I rather, be buried under the church again,” I grumble. Baba pouts her lips brightly coloured red. A lesser demon charges at Baba, she side-steps, using her long nails and slices the demons head clean off.   
“I forgot about the pests, I’ll have to do something about that,” Baba begins her incantation, Beel and the other brother jump in, charging towards the crazed witch before she can do any more damage. Mammon would have been the first to land a blow. Still, Baba’s spell had come into effect a massive black hole opens up, sucking everything into a pit of darkness, many of the students are sucked in. Lucifer negates Baba’s magic but is limited to protecting his brothers and Diavolo from the magical vortex.   
Diavolo shifted into his demon form, not impressed that his people were sucked away. “Aww doesn’t worry,” she coos. “They’re just outside, unable to get back in,” she snickers. “Unfortunately we are still bothered by pests, my love,” she sighs to me, I could feel my skin crawl. “We need some space,” Baba spreads open her arms and the room begins to widen, and twist like a snake, pushed down to the depths of this dangerous spiral and Beel, and I are at the top, stuck with Baba. “That will take them a while to get here,” she smiles using her magic as an extension of herself, a gust of sharp wind, cutting towards Beel, he just jumps out of the way, turning into his demon form, glaring at the witch before him. Where once stood the floor has a large gash, cut deep into it. Beel would have been gut in two if he had not moved in time.  
Beel looks to me and nods, a smile forming on his face. “Together.” I smile at the demon and nod in return.   
Both Beel and I charge towards Baba, dodging every slice she throws at us, Beel is ahead of me and uses his wind magic to blow her off her feet, flying towards me, I throw a punch and hit her in the gut, sending her backwards and into a wall. She groans, holding her -stomach, using her healing magic.   
She raises both hands, fury bestowing her features, is no longer her pretty self, and finally shows her real face. Lightning shoots out from her hands, I’ve dealt this before, I can do it again, Beel negates her magic with a shield, in turn, protecting me from the bolt of lightning. I’m surprised he knew that kind of magic. Beel smiles at me. “I asked Satan to teach me, I didn’t want what happened last time to happen again.’  
“How sickening,” Baba hisses, slicing into the air and another slash is coming towards Beel. I charge towards Beel, biting into my thumb, forming a blood sword and deflecting the cut.   
“We can’t keep deflecting her attacks, we need a plan,” I whisper to Beel. He nods, standing at my side.   
“Distract her, I know a spell to keep her contained, this would be long enough to get closer and deal the final blow.” Beel mumbles in my ear. I nod, which on infuriated the witch more. Dark clouds form in the air, the wind picks up, and lightning strikes the floor irregularly. Beel begins incantation and charges towards the witch. Dodging each lightning strike, and slash from her long nails.   
The clouds disperse, and three large swords smash into the ground, sealing Baba in her place. “Alucard, now!” Beel shouts.   
I smile lunging my blood sword into her chest, the blood absorbing into her veins. This flesh wound won’t kill her, but I can control her with my blood. My smile disappears, hearing Baba laugh. “Oh my dear, my heart stopped beating blood long ago.”  
Baba calls upon another spell and breaks the enchantment, flying me backwards onto the floor. Baba lifts the hem of her dress, revealing a black dagger, strapped to her thigh. She smiles at me sweetly, dancing the tip of the blade on her finger, slowly stalking towards me. “I’ve heard a reapers dagger is strong enough to kill a demon, but what of a vampire, let's find out.”  
I stumble getting up, biting into my hand and letting more blood form into another sword. “Not interested,” I growl charging to her. She rolls her eyes, using her magic to bend the world to her will, metal vines break from the floorboard and wrap around my legs, tripping me to the ground once again. I fight back, pulling and forcing my body to move from the grasp, but they grow painfully tight. I hiss loudly, struggling to get out.   
“Alucard!” Beel screams my name, Baba about to land the final blow.  
Baba's hand gripping the dagger, flying down to my heart, Beel running and leaping towards her, tackling the witch to the ground. The struggle didn’t last with Baba's magic flying Beel across the room. Everything around me seemed to slow, Beel’s eyes wander down to the dagger, pulling the blade from his chest. His demon form receding, his legs giving out and he collapses to the floor.   
“Beel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls don't hate me for what i am about to do next.


	35. A choice

Rage burns through me, consuming my very soul. My body shakes uncontrollably, I can feel my bones begin to shift and break, my hands slowly turning morphine into large talons. My skin growing fine black hairs, I grow larger and larger in size, leather folds grow from my arms, and become wing-like, ears pointing, more sharp fangs jut from my mouth, nose pointed and elongated. My legs break through the metal vines Baba created with her magic, becoming hind legged, thick like tree trunks.   
Baba stands back in fear, her mouth dropping, slowly tumbling backwards, watching me morph into a beast. Ever heard a bat growl? This one does. Tears streaking down Baba’s face ruining the mascara she is wearing.   
“I’m – I’m sorry, I . . . I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean all of it,” Baba stutters, her voice cracking with each word coming from her mouth. “I’ll leave, you’ll never have to see me again, promise,” she begs. I give a throaty laugh, it was unusual, demonic, echoing through the open room.   
“Sorry,” I say, my voice with a deep hiss, sounding like depths of a rumbling volcano. “But you don’t get a choice,” I boom, opening my wide. Baba sits their frozen, unable to process what is happening. Striking with the speed of a viper and snatch her like a bat catching a moth in mid-air. Crunching her up between my teeth, she tasted like old and stale bread, disappointing for a powerful witch.   
I feel so much anger coursing through me, I want to destroy things, I want to kill. I scream out into the abyss, my voice distorting with a bats screech.   
“Alucard,” I hear a whisper in the madness, a voice calling my name. “Alucard,” I listen to it again, I look around the room, searching for the owner of the voice. A hiss escaping through my jutted teeth. “Alucard,” I see the body on the ground, I slowly move closer, my nose sniffing out the scent, recognising the familiar smell fo cinnamon. The blurred figure clears from my induced rage, and I see Beel before my very eyes. Shock crashes into my system, tears slowly leak from eyes down my snout.   
“B-Beel,” I stutter, feeling my body slowly shift back, my leather wings, returning to normal skin, the hair receding from my body. My teeth return to their normal straight selves, and my hand no longer the large talons. “Beel!” I scream this time, finally returning to my old self. Falling to my knees and scoop him up in my arms, holding him tight. “Please be all right, please, please,” I plead, trembling as I have him in my arms. Beel slowly opens his eyes, a smile appears on his face. His wound bleeding out onto his tux. His hand slowly reaches for my cheek, his thumb gently rubbing my skin.  
“You’re ok,” Beel rasps but violently coughs, blood filling his lungs, I can hear the fluid rattling within.   
“Of course I am, but you . . . you . . .” I felt a mix of emotions stir within me, anger, sadness, frustration. I am unable to stop shaking. “You idiot, you didn’t have to do this! Why, why did you do-.” I’m cut off when Beel puts his hand over my mouth.   
“I didn’t want to lose you,” Beel rasps. “If I die knowing I can save the one I love, I’m ok with that,” tears spill from my eyes, trailing down my cheeks.   
“No, no, no, no, no, no,” I yell over and over. “I can’t lose you, I can’t!” I scream at him. “I love you, Beel, I love you so fucking much!” I cry, leaning my forehead against his. I can hear his heart failing, struggling to make a beat, I can feel his body grow cold.   
“I can save him,” I hear Diavolo speak. Flying up from the spiral and landing before me. I snap my head up to him, baring my fangs at him.   
“And what’s the catch! Become a puppet, like Lucifer, be your loyal lap dog!” I scream at him. Diavolo isn’t surprised he remains neutral and shrugs his shoulders. “My magic does come with a price. Beel has made peace with his choice.” I felt my stomach twist and churn, the lump in my throat becoming unbearably tight. If Diavolo’s magic can change an angel to a human . . .   
I only have one choice, it’s a risk, his body may not even accept it, there’s barely any blood in his system. If my will can change my biology, then I should be able to change him. I bring my wrist to my mouth. “Alucard!” Diavolo shouts. Ignoring him, I tear into my flesh and let my mouth fill with blood. I bring my lips to Beel’s, forcing his mouth open and allowing my blood to flow in. Please . . . drink. Beel’s throat bobs, swallowing the red liquid. His heart picks up, beating erratically, Beel shifts, his eyes scrunched tight, and lips are pressed together.  
“Alucard . . . it burns,” he rasps. I watch his wound heal in seconds, his blood no longer spilling to the floor.   
“I know Beel, just bear through it, it’ll pass,” I soothe, my own heartbreaking, watching the man I love wither in agony. I want to take the pain away. Beel stops moving, he goes limp in my arms, his heart beating to a stop. A cold chill runs down my spine, thoughts intruding my head, whispering to me it didn’t work, I put the final nail in his coffin.   
“Alucard! Beel!” I hear Levi shout our names. The six other brothers run towards us. Lucifer is the first one to notice, stopping halfway and transforming himself into his demon form. In seconds he tears me away and pins me to the wall, my head spins, and debris falls to the floor, massive fissures form in the stone around my head.   
“What did you do to him!” Lucifer shouts at me.   
“I . . . I . . . gave him my blood,” I choke out, tears slowly spilling from my eyes. “I – couldn’t save him, I had no choice.”  
“He did, he chose to not take my offer,” Diavolo cuts in and Lucifers hold grows tighter around my throat.   
“I don’t blame him,” Satan mutters, shooting daggers at Diavolo. Belphie holds on to Beel, tears slowly streaming down his face, burning with hot fury.   
“Did you put that bitch in her place?” Belphie growls. I silently nod, and Belphie stays quiet, holding onto Beel tighter. “How long?”  
“Belphie,” Lucifer begins.   
“HOW LONG!” Belhpie cuts him off, screaming across the room.  
“Three days,” I answer, “It takes three days, but It may not work,” I murmur, my voice cracking. “If he doesn’t wake . . . you can kill me.”  
The brothers remain silent, Belphie silently cries, holding Beel in his arms, Lucifer ponders my words and finally lets go of my throat.   
“Three days,” is all he says and leaves the room, to grieve alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look . . . it's no secret i like vampires more than demons . . .


	36. The waiting game

Belphie kept close, waiting along with me. He didn’t say a thing since the night I fed Beel my blood. Too distraught by the idea of his dead twin, he didn’t want to jinx anything by speaking to me. Satan tries to give me blood as I wait, I had no interest in eating, my stomach only churns and knots together, desperately wanting the waiting game to end.   
I will be dead if this doesn’t work. Life is no longer worth living if Beel is not here to enjoy it with me.   
It hurt to see Beel lie there motionlessly, his chest unmoving, his heart no longer beating, he doesn’t smell like cinnamon anymore. I can feel this empty hole grow in my chest, swallowing my heart, an ache I am unable to rid of. I hear the door open, Lucifer in all his glory, ready to commit the final act.   
“No change?” he asks. I slowly shake my head, my body feeling tired from the lack of feeding and sleepless nights. Lucifer stays silent and approaches me, I notice the sharp blade in his hand. He sighs and looks at me, sincerely for the first time. “When I learnt of your existence I knew it was terrible to have you here but to know you are Lilliths descendant, I felt more at ease, thinking you are safe to be around my family but as I can see I was wrong,” Lucifer concludes baring the blade to my throat. I didn’t respond, I didn’t put up a fight, I accepted my fate and bare my throat to Lucifer. “Goodbye, Alucard.” Lucifer raises his arm high, swinging the blade down. I close my eyes, ready for nothing.   
Am I dead yet? I’m thinking, that’s not a good sign.   
I crack open my eyes, Lucifer was thrown to the ground across the room, the blade in the middle between us. Belphie on his bed wide-eyed, hugging his pillow close. I looked up and met with an unfamiliar pair of red eyes, pupils slit, staring back me.   
“B-beel,” I croak, my body trembles, disbelief overcoming my tired brain. Am I dreaming? Is this really happening? Beel gives a fanged smile, gently lowering to my eye level, his hand slowly reaching for my cheek. I embrace his touch, noticing the lack of warmth from his hand, Beel leans forward and plants a kiss on my lips.   
“I’m here,” he whispers, gently planting kisses on my cheeks, nose, forehead. “I’m never going to leave you again.”  
“It worked,” Belphie trembles, tears streaming from his eyes like waterfalls, ignoring our moment and crashes Beel into a bear hug. Beel laughs and hugs his twin back, soothing the youngest, holding onto him tight.   
“Beel,” Lucifer says, slowly getting up from the ground, wary if he should approach his brother. Beel slowly pulls Belphie off of him, getting up from the ground and approaching the eldest. With a smile, he wraps his arms around Lucifer. Surprised by the sudden affection, Lucifer stands there like a stunned mullet.  
“I’m here, it’s ok Lucifer,” Beel says, soothing the eldest.   
“Beel?” Levi chimes in, his head poking through the door. “You’re ok!” he cries, running to the brother and hugging him and Lucifer tight.   
“Beel’s awake?” I hear Asmo, Satan following suit.   
“Beel! You’re alive . . . eh, not like I was worried or anything,” Mammon comes in acting nonchalant.   
I watch the brothers give each other a group hug, much to Lucifers complaints but he secretly enjoyed it. All the brothers break it up, Levi still in tears, Belphie hasn’t let go yet, Satan and Asmo breathing a sigh of relief and Mammon acting like he wasn’t panicking at all.   
Beel emerges from the group and gives me his hand, smiling at me. I smile back and take it, my legs giving way, and I lean on his toned body for support.   
“Thanks,” I croak.   
“You haven’t been eating,” Beel notes sadly, bringing my face up to his, looking deeply into my eyes.   
“I wasn’t hungry,” I responded. I wasn’t lying, my appetite disappeared when Beel’s heart stopped.   
“Oh yeah . . . How are you feeling Beel?” Levi asks, already hiding behind Lucifer. Beel stopped and thought for a second, his brows furrowing.   
“Hungry . . . though it's different . . . every . . . nerve burns, my throat dry, on fire, like I’m sick. It’s not just my stomach funnily enough. Is this how you always felt Alucard?” Beel asks, and I nod.   
“It’s not pleasant, I’m sorry.” Beel shrugs and gives me a peck on the cheek.  
“I’m with you, that’s all it matters.”   
“So you don’t want to eat us?” Levi clarifies, and Beel tilts his head.  
“You smell like nothing . . . no wait . . . like the ocean but . . . not appetising,” Beel frowns. Beel sniffs the air again, his eyes snapping open, red dulling to a plain grey, a growl rises from his throat. The brothers move out of the way from a charging Beel but quickly follow him. I sniff the air and recognise the human scent. 

  
Fucking Solomon. 

We all run to the entrance hall, Solomon on the fall and Beel on top snapping his teeth at his throat. I see a lone blood packet across the floor, I race, grabbing the blood packet and tackling him off the sorcerer, shoving the packet into his mouth. His fangs breaking the plastic and the cold blood hits his tongue. I breathe a sigh in relief but then shoot daggers to the annoying wizard.   
“Care to explain why you are here?” I ask, baring my own fangs at him. Solomon smiles and then chuckles as he dusts himself off.   
“Well I came to see if Beel actually transformed, and to my theory, he has,” his laughter dies down. “I did bring a blood packet in case, but I guess my own blood is too appetising for the newborn.”  
“Don’t flatter yourself,” I hiss. Beel calms under me, the plastic bag drained. I slowly take it away from Beel’s lips, slowly leaning down and clean the small drops left on his chin. My own hunger igniting within, pushing my body to find something warm to drink. “Still hungry?” I ask Beel. His eyes still haven’t returned to normal, but he slightly nods.  
“I can handle being around Solomon for now,” he says. “But I would like more in the future. I know why you like it so much,” I snort and get off the de- vampire . . . right, I changed him, I took that away from him . . . Beel notices my distraught look, his hand slowly reaches to cup my cheek. “It’s ok,” he whispers, holding me tenderly.   
“Is it? I changed you, made you something else, possibly worse, I . . . I took everything from you.”  
“No, you didn’t. I’m here, with you, my brothers, I’m with my family, and that’s all it matters. Angel, demon, vampire, I don’t care what I am, as I am with the people I cherish,” Beel wraps his arms around me, holding me tighter. I lose myself in Beel’s embrace, feeling comfort when wrapped around his arms, feeling safe once again. Though this moment is ruined when I hear Solomon clear his throat.   
“Sorry to interrupt,” he butts in.   
“No please, it’s not like we were having an intimate moment or anything,” I reply sarcastically. Solomon only shrugs and waves to the brothers who still remain on the top of the staircase.   
“Perfect timing,” Solomon announces. “I looked into the dagger as requested.” Ah, yes, that.   
We all huddle into the living space. Beel’s arms wrapped around my waist, and I sit on his lap and Belphie sitting close next to him and Lucifer on the other side. Mammon chooses the floor, Satan and Asmo sit on the other lounge chair. “The dagger is from a dear old friend of mine. I’m surprised Baba had her hands on it, considering the Reaper doesn’t like guests.”  
“You’re friends with the grim reaper?” I ask, not precisely surprised. Solomon nods, a smile appearing on his place.   
“Well yes, though he isn’t happy with me right now, I don’t know why,” he pouts. “Well, that’s not important right now. Beel’s transformation isn’t just a coincidence,” he begins looking to Beel and me once more. “The Reapers daggers is old and needs power, Beel’s magic isn’t as strong as Lucifers, but it did drain all his magic from his body. Next variable is his demon blood, all of it bled out onto the floor. Finally, Alucard's blood, with barely any demon blood in his system, nothing could stop Alucard's blood from changing him,” Solomon explains a little too chipper.   
“So if Beel didn’t get stabbed with the reapers dagger and it was a normal one, what would happen?” Satan asks.  
“Beel’s magic would have prevented the change as it does come with being with a demon, and his blood has antibodies that prevent other changes. In normal circumstances, his blood would reject the change, probably kill him if in severe condition,” my stomach churns, my head filling with what-ifs, blaming myself, I could have killed him. Beel squeezes his arms around me, telling me, everything is ok. “In a sense, demonic power no longer exists in Beel, the dagger took all that away,” Solomon concludes.   
We all remain silent, unsure what to do with this information, relieved Beel is alive but surprised to discover this is all done by chance. This does not sit will with me.   
“So . . .” Levi breaks the silence. “What happens now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether this is a plausible explanation or not, I'm running with it.


	37. The Human World

A year is up, in time I had arrived in Devildom, fight a crazed witch, fall in love and bear my darkest secrets to the man I love . . . this year hasn’t been too bad. Though some things have been unexpected. Beel turning into a vampire is one of them. I gently knock on the door. I hear Beel murmur a quick come in and enter his room. Beel sits on his bed, his fingers gently brushing over the white sheets. His eyes scanning the room, slowly looking at every corner and detail. Beel looked a little sad, his eyes looking over every nook and cranny of this room. My chest aches. I’m to blame for Beel’s pain. “You ready to go?”  
Beel breaks his trance, his red eyes staring back into mine, no longer the purple I am so used to seeing. I find it unnerving. Without a word, Beel gets up from the bed and slowly walks over to me. His hand gently grasps my chin, and his lips touching mine. I welcome the kiss and ease a little.   
“It’s not your fault,” Beel whispers after pulling away from the kiss. Tears slowly streak down my cheeks, guilt swallowing me whole.  
“I’m taking you away from everyone. That’s not fair on you,” I croak, wiping the tears from my eyes.  
“We both know it's for the best. Besides, I can always visit them, and hopefully, they can see me.” I nod, sniffling. Beel takes my hand and leads me out of his old room. We both walk to the main hall. Everyone is there to give us their goodbyes, Beels bags and mine next to Barbatos. He insisted on taking them, much to our objection. Belphie is the first to run up and tackle Beel into a hug.  
“Does Beel have to go?” Belphie asks, clinging onto his twin. Lucifer can only sigh and grab Belphie by the scruff of the neck and throw him off the older twin.   
“You know why Belphie, Beel can no longer stay here,” Lucifer explains. “He needs to go with Alucard to the human world,” he sighs once more. Belphie only pouts, still sitting on the floor, hugging his pillow closer. Beel gets on the floor next to Belphie and hugs his twin tight.   
“You’ll get to visit us,” Beel soothes but Belphie only grunts in response. “And I get to visit you,” Beel adds, hoping to cheer the twin up.   
Lucifer looks to me, his arms crossed and chest puffed out, towering over me.“You better look after him.  
“I will, I promise,” Lucifer nods and gives his attention to Beel. They all fawn over him, holding him close and wishing the brother goodbye. Still, I cannot help but feel guilty. It twists violently in my chest and leaving an aching wound within.   
“Look after yourself, Alucard,” Diavolo breaks my trance. I look to the demon prince and nod.   
“I will. Thanks for putting up with me,” I shrug. Diavolo nods.  
“You excited to return to the human world?” I nod in return. Someone, please get me out of this small talk!  
“I’m looking to hunting again. Nothing beats human blood fresh from the vein,” I sigh happily, reminiscing over the taste. Diavolo tenses a little but forces a smile.   
“Ah . . . yes, that is something you would look forward too.”  
Beel comes to my side, his hand grasping mine. He smiles and brings me closer to him. “Ready?”   
“Ready.” Barbatos nods in silence, grabbing the door nob and slowly opens the door to the human world. The suns rays beam through, my heart leaps from my chest, my body jerks, pushing Beel away from the sun. Beel is startled at first but nods in understanding before slowly moving his hand into the sun. My mouth drops open. He isn’t catching alight.   
“You’re like me . . . an original,” I sigh in relief. Beel smiles and holds his hand out to me.   
“Let’s go,” I smile at him and grab his hand, and we both walk to the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi weak ending, but I am planning to write sequel, more for fun, but based on the human world antics. 
> 
> Thanks for all the wonderful comments, kudos and reads!!


End file.
